You, Me, and Our Family
by jonasxsister
Summary: SEQUEL TO YOU, ME, AND THESE THREE. The triplets are now three years old. Can Troy and Gabriella survive all the havoc their kids cause? Please review, no flames!
1. Kids Say the Darnedest Things

**So, hey guys! Here's the first chapter to the sequel! And if you haven't read "You, Me, and These Three" yet, I suggest you read that one first. Enjoy! Just to let you know, all of the gang is twenty-one in this fic, and the triplets are three! Everyone (by everyone I mean the adults) still looks the same! **

"Smile!" Kellen the photographer squealed as she was snapping pictures of the Bolton triplets. The triplets' angry expressions were the result of being annoyed by the perky photographer.

"Come on guys, smile for Mommy?" begged Gabriella. "Grandma really wants a picture of you."

"No smiling!" cried Michelle.

"Please?" asked a desperate Troy.

"This woman is a freak Daddy!" yelled Junior. Kellen was shocked at Junior's statement.

"Oh, Kellen, he didn't mean that!" cried Gabriella.

"Too late, I will not stand to be insulted by a three year old!" Kellen snapped. "Why does your child say such rude things?!"

"He gets it from his father!" explained Gabriella, making up an excuse.

"No! I'm leaving. You take your own pictures!" hollered Kellen.

"What do you mean he gets it from me?" asked Troy.

"Oh Troy, never mind that!" snapped Gabriella.

"Why don't we just take their pictures?" asked Troy. The last time Troy and Gabriella tried to take pictures of the triplets, every single picture was blurry due to the toddlers' constant movement. "Never mind,"

--

Later that night, the gang was at a restaurant. Of course, Troy and Gabriella had to bring the triplets.

"Junior, how many times have I told you? Your sister's hair is not a place to wipe your hands!" hissed Gabriella, wiping ketchup from Annabelle's dirty blond hair.

"Sharpay, could you just order already?" asked Ryan, getting annoyed by his picky sister.

"Hmm…the light chicken pasta with the zero calorie pesto glaze sounds good, or maybe the soy burger with tender green lettuce and your choice of fat free sauce on a whole grain wheat bun? Oh, they all sound so good! But they all have carbs! You know Ryan, carbs and me don't go together." explained Sharpay.

"Excuse me, Aunt Sharpay? It's carbs and _I_." Michelle corrected.

"Sorry Sharpay, they take after me. They live to correct people." Gabriella explained.

"Aunt Sharpay, why do you need to eat fat free food when you're already bony and stick-legged?" asked Junior.

Sharpay cleared her throat. "Where did you get _bony_ and _stick-legged_ from, honey?" she asked.

"From Mommy," replied Junior.

"Okay! That's enough sugar for you, honey. Kids, don't they say the darnedest things?" asked Gabriella.

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. I know, all of you sitting behind your computer screen are thinking, "What! I waited all this time for the sequel and there's only one tiny chapter?!" Don't worry, this was just sort of an introduction explaining how much trouble the triplets cause Troy and Gabriella. Please review, no flames! **

**Tootles!**

**Kayslee**

**(Troy Is My Boy)**


	2. Oatmeal, Wet Pants, and an Engagement

It was 4 o'clock in the morning, and Troy and Gabriella were sleeping comfortably in their beds. The triplets crept silently into their parents' bedroom, ready to take action.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" the triplets chanted.

"Gabriella, _your_ kids are awake." moaned Troy, burying his face in his pillow.

Gabriella turned over. "Mommy's awake!" cheered Junior.

"What do you guys want?" asked Gabriella, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"We're hungry!" cried Michelle.

"Honey, can't you wait another hour or so?" pleaded Gabriella.

"No! We're hungry, _now_!" yelled Annabelle.

"Okay, okay, hold on." said Gabriella, dragging herself out of bed.

"Just eat cereal because Mommy wants to go back to bed." explained Gabriella.

"No, we want oatmeal!" cried Junior.

"Oatmeal takes too long, I'm tired." Gabriella said softly.

"Oatmeal!" Junior grumbled.

Gabriella sighed, "Oatmeal it is." The triplets jumped for joy and threw in a couple of 'Thank yous' and 'I Love Yous.'

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriella placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of each triplet. She sat down next to them and placed her head in her hands to rest. Five minutes later she looked up and saw that the triplets hadn't touched their food. "Aren't you guys going to eat?" she asked.

"We're not hungry anymore." said Michelle.

"Uggh!" Gabriella groaned. She took a deep breath, "Why don't you guys go back to bed?" The triplets ran into their parents' bedroom and jumped into bed with Troy, who was sleeping soundly. Gabriella was too tired to shoo them, so she joined them. Together, they fell asleep. (Aw, what a picture perfect moment!)

--

Later that afternoon, Troy had to take the triplets to basketball practice. Troy usually always brought them so the whole team knew who they were.

Troy was on a roll; during a scrimmage, he shot six baskets and performed three 'Outside J's.' He was about score another basket when…

"Daddy, I have to go potty!" Annabelle squeaked.

Troy let out a heavy sigh, "Can you hold it, Annabelle?"

"Nope!" Annabelle replied proudly.

"Five more minutes," begged Troy.

"Three!" cried Annabelle.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Four?" Annabelle nodded in agreement.

Four minutes later, practice was over. Troy grabbed his basketball bag and was ready to go.

"Ready to go, Annabelle?" asked Troy.

"Oh, I don't need to go anymore!" she squealed.

"Show me your pants," ordered Troy. Annabelle happily showed her wet pants. The basketball team snickered. "Oh, Annabelle. I thought Mommy potty trained you!"

"She did…I just forgot." said Annabelle.

--

Gabriella was chopping lettuce when Troy came back with the triplets. She noticed the expression on Troy's face. "What did they do this time?" she asked.

"Well, Annabelle peed in her pants…for the eighth time this week." explained Troy.

"Annabelle, why do you keep wetting your pants?" asked Gabriella, picking up her daughter.

"Sometimes I have to go so badly it just comes to me!" answered Annabelle.

"Come on baby, let's go change your pants." said Gabriella, heading off to the triplets' bedroom.

--

Later that night at about 8pm, after the triplets went to sleep, the doorbell was ringing constantly. Gabriella went and opened the door. "Taylor, you're going to wake up the triplets!" she hissed.

"Sorry Gabs, but guess what? I have great news!" squealed Taylor.

"Okay, what is it?!" asked Gabriella, getting excited.

"Chad and I are engaged!" informed Taylor.

"Wow, that's fantastic! That's great! That's…huh?" Gabriella mumbled.

"What do you mean 'huh?'" asked Taylor, her smile fading.

"You told me you two broke up last week!" cried Gabriella.

"I know, but we decided that we really need to be together...so we got engaged!" explained Taylor.

"Okay. Taylor Danforth…that has a nice ring to it." said Gabriella.

"I know, doesn't it? You know what else has a nice ring to it?" asked Taylor.

"What?"

"Gabriella Bolton," explained Taylor.

Gabriella chuckled, "That's my name."

**A/N: I know, blah…blah…it's short. I'm already working on the next chapter so you should expect it soon! Please review, no flames! **

**Luv ya!**

**Troy Is My Boy**


	3. Right Choices and Wedding Plans

"So you two are engaged, huh?" asked Gabriella, as she and Taylor were at the mall. Taylor nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"Mommy, what does _emvaged _mean?" asked Junior.

"Engaged? It means that Taylor's going to get married." Gabriella explained.

"You mean like how you and Daddy are married?" he asked.

"Yeah, like Daddy and me." replied Gabriella, picking up her son. "Come on girls," she said to Annabelle and Michelle, who were following closely.

"Aunt Taylor's getting married?" Michelle squeaked. "To whom?"

"To Chad," answered Taylor.

"To Uncle Chaddie? He's dumber than a sack of hammers!" cried Junior.

"Troy Bolton!" scolded Gabriella. She only used Junior's real name when was in trouble. "And where did you get 'sack of hammers' from?"

"Aunt Taylor used those words when she was mad at Uncle Chaddie." said Michelle.

"So _you_ called him dumber than a sack of hammers?" Gabriella questioned.

"Well, he is! Don't you remember that tutoring session you gave him a while ago?" Taylor asked.

"Oh yeah. He thought the periodic table was a table that menstruated." muttered Gabriella, shuddering at the memory.

"Gabriella, will you be my wedding coordinator?" asked Taylor.

"Me? I don't know anything about…wedding coordinating!" shrieked Gabriella.

"Well, you're the only one who is married." said Taylor. "Please?" Taylor shot a puppy dog face at her best friend.

"No Taylor," Gabriella replied.

"Please? Please? Please?" Taylor begged. The triplets joined Taylor making puppy dog faces.

"No, not four puppy dog faces!" cried Gabriella, shielding her eyes. Everybody knew Troy and Gabriella couldn't resist the triplets' puppy dog faces. "Fine, Taylor. I'll be your wedding coordinator."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you so much, Gabby! I owe you big time!" squealed Taylor, jumping up and down.

--

"You're engaged?" asked Troy. Chad nodded. "Don't you think that's a little…fast?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Chad.

"I mean…you guys broke up. And now, you're engaged? That's a little rushed, don't you think?"

"Me…rushed? Excuse me, you were the one that got engaged in high school!" exclaimed Chad.

"Okay, you have a point. But Gabriella and I weren't broken up." said Troy. "I just…I want to make sure you make the right choices."

"What are you, my father?" Chad asked jokingly.

"No, but I'm _a_ father. Speaking of which, have you told your parents?" Troy questioned.

"No, all they know is that we broke up. They don't even know we're back together again!"

"Well they'll be surprised. Your mom will be all 'Chad, honey, are you feeling better about your break up?' and you'll be like… 'Oh, yeah! Taylor and I are engaged!' and she'll be, 'Chad Michael Danforth! You're engaged to a woman you broke up with? What is wrong with you? You never tell me anything anymore!'" Troy mimicked. Chad just looked at him. "Never mind what I just said. How do you think your mom will take it?"

"I don't know dude, I mean, she's been angry at me for quite a while now. Yesterday she called me dumber than a sack of hammers." explained Chad. "Can you believe she would call me that?"

"Actually, yeah."

--

Later that night, as the triplets were sound asleep, Troy and Gabriella were kissing in the living room. A sleepy-eyed Michelle toddled into the living room and stared at her parents. "How come when you kiss me you don't kiss me like that?" she asked, clutching onto her Mr. Cuddles, a teddy bear Troy bought for her when she was born. Troy and Gabriella pulled apart, embarrassed.

"Mibby (Michelle's nickname), why aren't you in bed?" asked Gabriella.

"I have to go potty!" Michelle cried, skipping over to the bathroom. Troy followed her.

One minute later there was a knock on the door. "Taylor, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, as she opened the door.

"I figured, we could get a head start on wedding planning!" she squealed.

"Okay, come on in." said Gabriella, letting Taylor step into the apartment.

"Let's see, who will we invite to the wedding?" questioned Taylor, pulling out a large sheet of paper. "My parents, Chad's parents, Ben (her fourteen year old brother), Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Jet (Sharpay's new boyfriend), Martha Cox, and…" Taylor stopped mid-sentence so she could think of more people to invite.

"Ooh, how about Blake?" asked Gabriella.

"Your little brother? Come on Gabriella, get real." said Taylor.

"Tay, he's my baby brother. He has to come." explained Gabriella.

"Baby brother? Gabriella he's sixteen." countered Taylor.

"He has to come! If you're not inviting my little brother, I'm not your wedding planner." informed Gabriella.

"Okay, fine. Blake can come. Oh, and I'm going to invite your mother, and the triplets. Hmm…who else to invite?" questioned Gabriella. "I can't help but feel someone's missing."

"A-hem!" coughed Gabriella.

"Gabs, you okay?" asked Taylor. "Who else should I invite?"

"A-HEM!" Gabriella coughed again.

"What?" asked Taylor, confused.

"INVITE…ME!" yelled Gabriella.

Taylor was stunned, "Oh, of course! I can't believe I forgot you!"

**A/N: There's the third chapter! Oh, and here are the triplets' full names like I promised:**

**Annabelle Vinetta Jaden Bolton **

**Michelle Isabella Alexandra Bolton**

**Troy Zachary Jack Bolton**

**There are reasons why the triplets have those names. You can probably guess the reasons for Junior's name. You'll find out the reasons for the girls later. Please review, no flames!**

**Troy Is My Boy**


	4. Sharpay Vs Truffles

About four days later, Troy had an away game in California and Gabriella was called in for a late shift at her job.

"Sharpay, thank you so much for babysitting." said Gabriella, in a hurry to gather her things.

"No problem Gabriella. There's just one problem, though." Sharpay mumbled.

"And what is that?" Gabriella questioned, putting on her jacket.

"The triplets, they have…big mouths." explained Sharpay.

"I know what you mean. Why can't they be like every other three year old in the world? They already have perfectly constructed sentences when most can barely talk." responded Gabriella.

"Think about it Gabs, when did _you _start talking in perfectly constructed sentences?" asked Sharpay.

"I was about…three." replied Gabriella.

"See! They're geniuses, like you!" Sharpay chuckled.

"Sharpay, I have to go. All the emergency numbers are on the fridge and in a super emergency my mom works ten minutes away. Thank you so much, bye!" cried Gabriella, rushing out the door.

Sharpay turned swiftly on her heels. "So guys, your mom said to put you straight to bed." she explained.

"No bed!" cried Annabelle, pouting.

"But guys, going sleepy-boo is super duper fun!" squealed Sharpay.

"I am not sleepy!" countered Junior.

"Guys, your mom told me to put you straight to bed." said Sharpay.

"You're going to have to catch us first!" Junior squeaked.

"Oh, no. You'll be surprised how fast this _stick-legged_ woman can run!" Sharpay yelled.

Ten minutes later, Sharpay gave up and plopped onto the couch. "Okay guys, I give up. What do _you_ want to do?"

"We want to let Truffles in!" yelped Michelle. Truffles was the Bolton family's Rottweiler that absolutely hated Sharpay.

"Truffles?! No!" Sharpay cried. "That monster is going to maul me!" But it was too late; the triplets had opened the door of Troy and Gabriella's room, where Truffles resided. As soon as Truffles spotted Sharpay, she barked viciously. "Hi Truffles, nice doggy!" Sharpay said in a singsong tone. Truffles growled at her. Sharpay quickly ran behind a chair.

Michelle mischievously placed a Bacon Bunchie, Truffles' favorite treat, in Sharpay's back pocket. Truffles sensed the Bacon Bunchie and galloped towards Sharpay. Freaking out, Sharpay ran as fast as her stick legs could run. She circled across the living room twenty-two times until she was out of breath. Truffles evilly bit Sharpay's butt to get the Bacon Bunchie. The dog's fierce bite ripped off Sharpay's back pocket. As soon as the pocket and Bacon Bunchie fell onto the carpet, Truffles stopped running and chewed on the dog treat.

"You evil beast! These designer pants cost me a hard $600!" Sharpay scolded.

"Come here, Truffles!" called Annabelle, patting her lap. Truffles happily trotted up to the toddler and snuggled against her tiny body.

"What?! How can she be so gentle when she just nearly killed me?!" cried Sharpay, catching her breath.

"For some reason, Truffles doesn't like you." explained Junior, hugging the big Rottweiler.

"Why doesn't she like me? I'm beautiful, I can sing, I can act, I can dance. I have an adorable face, I'm skinny, and I'm perfect!"

"Maybe that's why she doesn't like you." the triplets snickered.

"Look, if you would put Truffles back in your parents' room, I would be willing to let you three do whatever you want." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Deal." agreed Annabelle, as she and her siblings led Truffles to the bedroom.

"Okay Aunt Sharpay, what should we do now?" asked Michelle, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Whatever floats your boat!" Sharpay squeaked with a fake smile on her face.

What Sharpay didn't know was she was in for a rough night.

--

Sharpay spent the next hour watching the triplets make "art" with her makeup. "Just make sure you don't use all my lipstick." said Sharpay, checking her nails.

"Oops…too late!" exclaimed Annabelle, showing Sharpay a sheet of paper with red lines scribbled all over.

"My lipstick!" Sharpay murmured.

"Do you like it?" Annabelle questioned.

"I…love it!" Sharpay lied. "But you know what? I think you guys would be _way_ better off coloring with crayons."

"Okay!" cheered the triplets.

About twenty minutes later, Michelle was done with her picture. "Ta-da!" she squealed, showing off her pictures to Sharpay.

"Wow sweetie, it looks great!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Who are those two girls in your picture?"

"It's you and me." Michelle explained. The picture had an older girl and a younger girl, smiling and holding hands.

"Michelle! It's beautiful!" cried Sharpay, gladly accepting the picture.

"Hey, you know what would be fun?" Sharpay asked.

"What?" the triplets questioned.

Sharpay showed the triplets a video of Troy and Gabriella singing "Breaking Free." The triplets' eyes widened in excitement. "This is the song Mommy and Daddy sing to us every night!" squealed Junior.

"Really?" Sharpay asked. The triplets nodded. All of a sudden, the three started to yawn constantly.

"Okay guys, let's head off to bed." ordered Sharpay.

The triplets crawled into bed, but didn't start sleeping. "Aren't you going to sleep?" Sharpay questioned.

"We can't. Mommy and Daddy have to sing us that song every night before we go beddy-bye." explained Annabelle.

Sharpay checked the plan that Gabriella had gave her. It read "When putting the triplets to bed, play the CD located next to the lamp." Sharpay did as the note said and played the CD. As soon as she popped the CD into the player, Troy and Gabriella's pure voices sang a softer rendition of "Breaking Free." As soon as the soft voices drifted across the bedroom, the triplets slowly started to fall asleep. Sharpay couldn't help but smile. She knew Troy and Gabriella had a hard time with the triplets, but these were the times having kids made parenting worthwhile.


	5. The Florida Keys and Kitchenware

The following week, Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay decided to do more wedding planning, therefore the triplets stayed with Gabriella's mother, Vinetta Montez. (**A/N: So that's where Annabelle's middle name came from! Vinetta is also my Aunt's name!**)

"Alright Tay, have you picked a location yet?" Sharpay questioned.

"Not yet…but I was thinking about the Florida Keys!" Taylor squealed.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go there!" cried Gabriella. "Sharpay, have you been there?"

"Only like, a thousand times! I've performed there like…six kajillion times with my theater group! As you know, I've performed around the world. I'm destined to be a star! Did you know I was born in Hollywood?" asked Sharpay.

"No…way!" Gabriella and Taylor gasped sarcastically.

"I'm serious! Ryan and I were born in Hollywood!" Sharpay protested.

"We took you serious the sixty-eighth time you told us! We get it!" Taylor snapped.

"Alright, sheesh! Where were you born, Gabby?"

"Me? I was born in San Diego." Gabriella replied.

"Alright! You're a California girl like me!" cheered Sharpay.

"Technically Shar, you were born in Hollywood. You moved to Albuquerque when you were two months old. So, you're more of a…New Mexico girl." explained Gabriella.

"Girls! Enough birth location talk! Let's stop yapping and start planning my wedding!" Taylor yelled.

--

"God Zeke, how many cooking pots do you need?" Troy asked, struggling to help his friend carry the load of stainless steel pots.

"Only a few…hundred. Come on Troy it's not that much." said Zeke.

"Fine, let's see you carry some!" Troy snapped, dumping the load of pots into Zeke's arm. Troy and Zeke were at the local Target. Troy was shopping for a new athletic bag and Zeke of course was shopping for kitchenware. The guys were too lazy to go to two different stores so they went to the one place they could find basketball gear and silver pots in the same place.

"Aw, man! I left my wallet at home!" Zeke complained. He looked at Troy.

"Fine," Troy sighed, reluctantly handing his wallet to Zeke. Zeke opened the wallet to find loads of pictures of the triplets. He shot an amused look at Troy.

"What happened, dude? Your wallet used to be full of Shaq and Kobe Bryant!" cried Zeke.

"I'm sure the pictures in your wallet will change once you have kids!" Troy replied. "And besides, what do you have pictures of? Crème Brulee?" he snickered.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the store, Ms. Montez and the triplets were shopping for toys. "Okay angels, you can each pick out one toy." Ms. Montez explained, hoping the toys would keep the triplets occupied during a long say of shopping.

Annabelle and Michelle spotted the last Love-a-Lot Bear and raced over to it. "It's mine!" Annabelle snarled.

"It's mine!" Michelle hissed. The two sisters fought over the Care Bear as if it were the last piece of food on Earth.

"Girls, girls, it doesn't matter who gets it because you both live in the same house!" exclaimed Ms. Montez, snatching the pink bear.

"Okay, I'll get Share Bear then," Michelle explained.

"No, I want Share Bear!" yelped Annabelle.

"Hey, I said it first!" snapped Michelle. Ms. Montez rolled her eyes. _How do Troy and Gabriella put up with them?_

Twenty minutes later, Annabelle and Michelle settled their conflict by deciding they would share both bears. Junior had settled for a stuffed basketball player.

"Vinetta?" a deep voice asked, as Ms. Montez was about to exit. She turned around and gasped.

"D-D-Dave?" she questioned. "What are you doing in Albuquerque?"

"I'm here on business." explained Dave. "So you probably got re-married, seeing you had more kids."

"Oh no, these are my grandkids." replied Ms. Montez.

"Grandkids? You mean Gabriella…my daughter…had kids?"

**A/N: I know, it's short. I did that so I could leave the last part a cliffie. Expect the next chapter to be out later today! **

**--DREAM BIG—(The reason I've been signing like my reviews like this is because we all really need to dream big. My sister always was a big dreamer and now she has a part in a commercial! Wish her luck!)**

**Troy Is My Boy**


	6. Because of You

"Yes Dave, Gabriella had kids." Ms. Montez explained.

"With…who? Who's the father?" Dave asked.

"His name is Troy Bolton," she informed.

"As in _the_ Troy Bolton? The college basketball player? Yeah right, like Gabriella would end up with him!" he scoffed.

"Are you saying that my Gabriella is not pretty enough for him? She is a bright and talented girl and you missed out on a lot by not being a part of her life. And how would you know anything? You haven't seen her since she was five years old!" snarled Ms. Montez.

"Come on Vinetta, how much did I miss? How old could Gabriella be...like seventeen?"

"Twenty-one!" Ms. Montez hissed. "Dave, you're treating this like this is not a big deal! Gabriella doesn't even remember you!"

"She doesn't remember me?" Dave questioned.

"Of course she doesn't remember you! The only memory she has of you is when you hit me with your beer bottle and left!" Ms. Montez screeched. "Do you know how hard it was for our children to grow up knowing their father didn't care about them?! Every time Father's Day came around they would cry their eyes out! A father is a big part of a child's life!"

"Vinetta, calm down! This is not something to fuss about!" said Dave.

She scoffed, "Oh, yes it is! Because of you Gabriella doesn't have any father-daughter memories! You haven't been there for any of her milestones! She told me she always wanted to be valedictorian at high school graduation. And while giving her speech, she always pictured her dad in the front row, smiling from ear to ear. She told me she always wanted her father to be escorting her down the aisle on her wedding day!" Ms. Montez was crying now. "It was as if a big part of our children's lives was ripped out."

Dave chuckled, "It's just…how could Gabriella end up with _Troy Bolton_?"

"This is not funny Dave!" cried Ms. Montez.

"I still don't believe that Troy is the father."

"Aw, man! I forgot to buy a slow cooker!" Zeke panted, setting down the pots.

"I'm not paying for it!" exclaimed Troy.

"Daddy!" the triplets squealed, running over to Troy.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Troy asked, picking up Junior.

"Grandma has shopping to do. What are you doing here?" Junior asked.

"I'm helping Zeke buy cooking supplies." Troy explained.

"Why? He already has a million-bajillion!" squeaked Annabelle.

"Exactly," Troy said, setting Junior down. The triplets ran back to their grandmother.

"There's your proof!" Ms. Montez huffed, exiting the store with the triplets.

--

"No Cole! She's tricking you! That's not really Margaret! It's her evil twin sister Juanita!" Gabriella sobbed, watching a soap opera. "Don't do it Cole! Don't propose to her! No!" she cried, blowing her nose. She was the only one home so she spent her free time watching sappy soap operas.

There was a knock on the door and Gabriella opened it. "Can I help you, Sir?" Gabriella asked.

_Wow, she's grown a lot. She's not the tiny five year old she was when I left,_ thought Dave.

"Hi, I'm Dave Burgundy." Dave explained. The reason Dave had a different last name was because Gabriella and Blake took their mother's last name.

"I'm sorry; could you wait one moment, Mr. Burgundy?" Gabriella asked. Dave nodded. Gabriella closed the door and ran into the bedroom and reached under her bed. She retrieved her "treasure" box she had kept since she was little girl. She rummaged through it and found a copy of her birth certificate. "Gabriella Jaden Montez," it read. "Mother: Vinetta Elaine Montez. Father: David Marcus Burgundy." Gabriella gasped. She made her way back to the door. _My father's Caucasian,_ she thought.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Burgundy." apologized Gabriella. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Gabriella, do you remember me?" he asked.

"I remember you hitting Mom with a beer bottle and then leaving us!" she cried.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. It's just, I was scared. I was afraid that I would screw up raising a family."

"Oh, and leaving your family would make it all better?" asked Gabriella.

"I was drunk, something came over me. I was angry, so I just left." Dave explained. He could see that Gabriella didn't feel like talking.

"How's Alexandra?" Dave asked, referring to Gabriella's younger sister and Blake's older sister.

"She's dead, Dave!" sobbed Gabriella, breaking down.

"What?! How?!" asked Dave, in shock. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because we didn't where the hell you were! Plus, you never answered your phone!" yelled Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry." said Dave, sympathetically.

"Do you think one 'sorry' will make up for the sixteen years you've been gone?! You were a big part of my life! How could you just leave like that?!" she asked.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry." Dave said again.

"Because of you, I never knew what it was like having a father! Because of you, I would be doing nothing at home when other kids were bonding with their fathers on Father's Day! Because of you, when my friends were at the Father Daughter Dance, I would be alone in my room crying my eyes out! Because of you, I was the only one at school who didn't have their father at graduation! Because of you, I didn't have my father take me down the aisle on my wedding day!" screamed Gabriella.

"I'm a terrible father," muttered Dave.

"You are," Gabriella said softly, closing the door.

--

"Are you okay, Gabs? Why did you call us?" asked Sharpay.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Taylor, putting an arm around her best friend.

"My father just came." informed Gabriella.

"Oh my God, did he hurt you?" Sharpay asked, concerned. She knew Gabriella's father was an alcoholic.

"Emotionally," replied Gabriella, wiping her tears.

"Oh, Gabby." whispered Sharpay, hugging her friend.

"My father is a jerk." said Gabriella.

"Gabriella, don't say that." murmured Taylor.

"He is a jerk; he didn't realize that not having a father was a big deal." Gabriella explained.

"Okay, he is a jerk." admitted Taylor.

"You guys don't know how lucky you are to have Dads."

"Gabs, you have a Dad, he just wasn't a part of your life. You know what, maybe you don't need him. I mean, you survived sixteen years without him!" explained Sharpay.

"You're right, if he doesn't care about me, I don't need him." Gabriella mumbled.

"That's the spirit!" cried Taylor.

--

Later night, Gabriella was in the living room, looking at photos of her dad. She sighed heavily. She knew she would be fine without him, but she was still sad he couldn't be a part of her life. Gabriella looked at the clock. It was 1:44 am. She placed the photos back in her treasure box and started walking to the bedroom.

Gabriella placed the treasure box underneath the bed. She smiled at the sight that lay before her. Troy and the triplets were sound asleep, huddled together.

Gabriella chuckled, _My father may not have been a part of my life,_ she thought. _But Troy will always be a part of our kids' lives._

**A/N: Aw, isn't Troy a great father? Dave is such a jerk! I got emotional writing this chapter because my dad left our family when I was four. In a way I'm like Gabriella because I took my mom's last name too. Please review, no flames!**

**P.S. You know how in my fic Gabriella's full name is Gabriella Jaden Montez (Now Bolton)? Jaden (pronounced JADE-IN) is my big sister's name!**

**--DREAM BIG-- **

**Troy Is My Boy**


	7. Gabriella Plays Matchmaker

As soon as Gabriella plopped onto the bed, Troy and the triplets woke up. "You're mom is right Troy, you _are_ a light sleeper." chuckled Gabriella. "How long have you been sleeping?"

"About four hours," Troy replied, yawning. "Okay guys, go to your room and…sleep." The triplets had already fallen back asleep.

"Come on, go to your room." said Gabriella, gently tugging Michelle's sleeve. The triplets didn't budge.

"Scoot them towards the center," suggested Troy. The two tried to push their kids toward the middle of the bed. Gabriella could see how hard Troy was trying to push them toward the center.

"Troy is too cute," Gabriella chuckled softly.

"He is," responded Troy, tucking Junior under the blanket.

"I was talking about you!" exclaimed Gabriella, putting her arms around Troy.

--

"So Chad, who's going to cater your wedding?" Troy asked, flipping through a booklet of wedding catering services.

"I've already covered it, see for yourself." Chad said proudly, handing Gabriella a receipt.

"Chad, it says here you ordered pizza and hot dogs." explained Gabriella.

"What? That's impossible!" shrieked Chad.

"Apparently it is possible, you ordered from John's Gourmet, a children's birthday caterer." informed Gabriella.

"_Children's birthday_ caterer? How could I be so stupid?" questioned Chad. "Don't answer that!" he snapped as Troy and Gabriella were about to answer.

"Chad, how could you order from a children's catering service?" asked Taylor, putting her head in her hands.

"It was called John's Gourmet. Maybe I should read the whole brochure before I call." muttered Chad.

"Why don't I cater?" Zeke suggested.

"Zeke, aren't you a baker?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, but I can cook too! My family runs a catering service so, why not?" asked Zeke.

"That sounds like a great idea. Thank you, Zeke." said Taylor.

"Do you have any idea of what kind of food you want?" Sharpay asked.

"I'd love to have Italian food!" squealed Taylor.

"Italian food sounds great." agreed Jet, Sharpay's new boyfriend.

"Italian food sounds great." Zeke mimicked under his breath. He wasn't too fond of Jet. To tell the truth, he was jealous.

"Zeke, are you okay?" asked Gabriella, pulling Zeke to the kitchen.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"No, really. Tell me what's going on." ordered Gabriella. "Are you jealous? You know, of Jet and Sharpay?"

Zeke scoffed, "What makes you say that?"

"Zeke!" Gabriella whined.

"Okay, fine. I'm a tad bit jealous." explained Zeke. Gabriella glared at him.

"Okay, I want to claw his eyes out!" Zeke admitted.

"So you are jealous. Zeke, it's normal for you to be jealous of your ex's new boyfriend." explained Gabriella.

"I know Gabriella, it's just…" Zeke stopped mid-sentence.

"You still love her?"

"I don't know…maybe a bit." muttered Zeke. Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"YES! I still love her!" cried Zeke.

"Oh, Zeke. It's been three years. Why didn't you tell her how you felt before she met Jet?"

"I was afraid she'd moved on." Zeke whimpered.

"Well, for the moment, try to find a new girlfriend. And if that doesn't work out, just talk to Sharpay. You know, get everything off your chest." suggested Gabriella.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks Gabriella, you're the best." Zeke said, hugging his friend and trotting back to the living room.

"I am the best." repeated Gabriella.

--

"So Zeke, any progress yet?" Gabriella asked. She'd bumped into Zeke a few hours earlier and he'd decided to tag along with her.

"Actually, I met this nice girl named Amy." Zeke explained. He told Gabriella that all Amy would say is "Guys that can cook are rockin'. You seem like a rockin' guy. Anyway, I think most guys are rockin'. Do you like to bake too? I think bakers are rockin'. I'm having a rockin' time, are you? This date is rockin'!"

"Wow, sounds really…rockin'." said Gabriella.

"It was so annoying! I told her that it was nice meeting her and I had a fun time, but then I told her I think we should see other people."

"What did she do after you told her that?" questioned Gabriella.

"She dumped her pizza on my shirt." explained Zeke.

"Oh, well, at least you gave it a shot!" exclaimed Gabriella. "There are other fish in the sea, right?"

"Yeah, but there's only one fish I want." sighed Zeke.

"Then why don't you tell her?" asked Gabriella.

"Because, she looks so happy with Jet. And, I don't want to weird out our friendship." informed Zeke.

"But how are you ever going to feel better if you never tell her?"

"I don't know, but as I said before, she looks happy with Jet. And I don't want to take that away from her." said Zeke.

"Alright, if that's what you want to do."

--

"So he still has feelings for her?" asked Taylor.

Gabriella nodded. "I feel so bad for him. It's as if he needs her in order to live."

"Poor Zeke. Honestly, I think he and Sharpay are a cute couple." Taylor confessed.

"So do I, but Sharpay's happy with Jet and I don't want to ruin it for her." explained Gabriella.

"Same here. Gee, I've never seen him so down in the dumps."

"Neither have I, I told him to try to find a new girl."

"And how was that?" asked Taylor.

"Rockin'," replied Gabriella. "What I mean is, it didn't go too well."

"Maybe his heart's not in it. Maybe he's trying to find something wrong in every girl he dates because he's still madly in love with Sharpay!" Taylor squeaked.

"Yeah, whatever happens, I hope Zeke tells Sharpay." said Gabriella.

"And I hope that they will stay friends if she doesn't feel the same way." mumbled Taylor, as she and Gabriella approached the front door of the apartment.

Little did they know, Annabelle was eavesdropping on their conversation from the front window. Sharpay was there because she was babysitting the triplets while Gabriella was out shopping with Taylor.

"Aunt Sharpay!" Annabelle squeaked. "Uncle Zeke still loves you!"

**A/N: I know, this chapter seems pointless, but it will become handy in later chapters! Please review, no flames!**

**--DREAM BIG--**

**Troy Is My Boy**


	8. Torn Between Two Loves

"H-He…still l-loves me?" Sharpay stuttered in shock.

Gabriella and Taylor dropped their shopping bags. How did Sharpay know?

"Hi, Sharpay!" squealed Gabriella, trying to change the subject.

"Does Zeke still love me?" confronted Sharpay.

"Maybe," muttered Taylor.

"Tell me!" Sharpay demanded.

"Okay, Zeke still loves you." explained Gabriella.

"After all these years? Why did he wait all this time? I mean, I love Jet now!" Sharpay cried.

"I understand how you feel Shar, but don't get mad at Zeke!" begged Taylor.

"Oh, I'm not mad. It's just, I don't know if I love him back. I mean, I did...but I stopped when I met Jet."

"You met Jet two months ago. So, until two months ago, you still loved Zeke?" asked Gabriella.

Sharpay nodded slowly. "I don't know what to do. I'm torn between my first love and my new love."

"Isn't the saying, 'My first love and my true love?'" questioned Taylor.

"Yes, but I don't think Jet is my _true_ love." explained Sharpay.

"Sharpay, do you think you still love Zeke?" asked Gabriella.

"The truth is, I do. But the problem is I love Jet too. I'm torn between two loves." sobbed Sharpay. "Who do you think I should be with?"

"Zeke," replied Gabriella and Taylor.

Sharpay sighed, "But what about Jet? I can't just leave him because I love Zeke! Why must love be so complicated?"

"Love is complicated." said Gabriella, putting her arm around Sharpay. "I know this may sound sappy, but do what your heart says."

--

"Okay Zeke, you can do this." Zeke said to himself, taking a deep breath. He took a few more steps until he reached Sharpay's doorstep. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a soft voice trembling. He scurried to the window and peeked in to see Sharpay, playing the piano and singing her heart out.

**_I fell in a perfect way_**

_**Never had a choice to make**_

_**Crashed into your tidal wave**_

_**I didn't even struggle**_

_**-**_

_**Sailed right through your atmosphere**_

_**Closed my eyes and landed here**_

_**I didn't see the trouble **_

_**I didn't care **_

_**-**_

_**I can't unlove you**_

_**Can't do that**_

_**No matter how I try**_

_**I'll never turn my back on**_

_**Someone who loved me too**_

_**I can do most anything I have to**_

_**-**_

_**But this one thing I cannot change **_

_**I almost kind of like the pain**_

_**Wear your tattoo like a stain **_

_**And it will take forever to fade away**_

_**-**_

_**I can't unlove you**_

_**Can't do that**_

_**No matter how I try**_

_**I'll never turn my back on**_

_**Someone who loved me too**_

_**I can do most anything I have to**_

_**-**_

_**But I can't unlove you**_

**_Why would I want to?_**

_**-**_

_**I can't unlove you**_

_**Can't do that**_

_**I'll never get through that **_

**_Why would I want to?_**

_**-**_

_**There's always time for other dreams **_

**_Why must we erase these things?_**

_**-**_

_**I can't unlove you**_

_**Can't do that**_

_**No matter how I try**_

_**I'll never turn my back on**_

_**Someone who loved me too**_

_**-**_

_**But I can't unlove you**_

_**Can't do that**_

_**No matter how I try**_

_**I'll never turn my back on**_

_**Someone who loved me too**_

_**I can do most anything I have to**_

_**But I can't unlove you**_

_**-**_

Zeke was heartbroken when he heard Sharpay sing. He didn't know Sharpay was singing about him. He thought the song was about Jet. Depressed, he turned around and slowly walked over to his car.

"How can I choose? They're both wonderful guys." sighed Sharpay, sobbing. "Why did I tell Zeke I wanted to see other people? It's all my fault!"

--

That night, Troy lie awake in bed with Gabriella sleeping by his side. He had too much on his mind to go to sleep. He glanced at Gabriella whose body was lifting softly every time she took a breath.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked, placing her arms around his neck and kissing his chin.

"I'm worried about Sharpay and Zeke." Troy lied.

"No really, what's going on?"

"Gabriella, what if I get drafted?" asked Troy.

"So what? Isn't that your dream?" questioned Gabriella.

"It _was_ my dream." explained Troy. His new dream was to raise the triplets well.

"Come on Troy, why don't you go for it?"

"Because—" Troy was interrupted by Gabriella.

"Because you think I'll be burdened with the triplets. Come on Troy, we'll be fine." scuffed Gabriella.

Troy didn't know what to do. If he got drafted to an NBA team somewhere far, he would miss a lot. He would miss the triplet's preschool graduation **(A/N: Aw, how cute!)** and first day of kindergarten.

"Gabriella, I don't know if I want to leave."

"Troy, you know you want to go. I mean, isn't basketball your life?" asked Gabriella. Troy nodded in response.

"Make a decision. Why, you ask? Because, one, you've spent your whole life preparing for the big time. Two, this is your dream. And three, I want to go back to sleep." explained Gabriella.

Troy chuckled, "Well, I—" he stopped mid-sentence because Gabriella had already fallen back asleep. He was stuck, he was torn between two loves. His first love, basketball, and his true love, Gabriella.

--

The next morning, Sharpay dragged herself into Troy and Gabriella's apartment.

"Aunt Sharpay, you look ugly!" shrieked Junior, pointing at Sharpay.

"Okay Junior, that's enough." said Gabriella. "What's wrong? And why do you look so messed up?" Sharpay's hair was messed up, her face was red from frustration, and her face was splattered with dried tears.

"I spent the whole night stressing about my problem." replied Sharpay.

"You mean your rash?" asked Troy.

"No! My love problem!" Sharpay yelled. "I've come to a decision."

"Who'd you pick?" Gabriella asked anxiously.

"I picked…" Sharpay stopped mid-sentence because her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she greeted groggily.

"WHAT?!" she gasped as tears formed in her eyes. "I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"Sharpay, what happened?" Gabriella questioned.

"It's Zeke," she sobbed. "He was in a car accident last night.

**A/N: Oh, no! I do not own the song "Unlove You" by Ashley Tisdale. Please review, no flames! I won't be able to update this weekend because I'll be on vacation! Luv ya!**

**--DREAM BIG--**

**Troy Is My Boy**


	9. Life Can Be a Dangerous Game

"What happened?" asked Taylor, wiping the tears off her face.

"Well, Mr. Baylor was driving on a slippery street when a car came at him. His car swerved off road and flipped into a ditch." explained the nurse. "I'm guessing he was too depressed to be alert of the road."

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Jason. He and Kelsi had taken the first plane back to Albuquerque when they heard Zeke was in accident.

"For the moment we're not sure, but we'll let you know as soon as possible."

"Can we see him?" asked Kelsi.

"Of course," replied the nurse, holding the door for everyone.

Everyone gasped when they saw Zeke's bruised body. "Zeke, who did this to you?" gasped Taylor. Zeke was barely breathing.

"This has to be a nightmare." whispered Troy, clutching onto Gabriella, who was crying. Through a small slot in the door, Gabriella could see Sharpay sobbing in the waiting room. Gabriella paced out of the emergency room and took a seat next to Sharpay.

"Don't you want to see him?" Gabriella questioned silently.

"I can't," responded Sharpay.

"The nurses are letting us see him," explained Gabriella.

"No, I can't. I can't bear to see him like that." confessed Sharpay. "Does he look really bad?"

"He doesn't look…that bad. Okay Sharpay, it looks terrible. But if you cared for Zeke, like I know you do, you would be there by his side." advised Gabriella.

"I can't Gabriella, I can't. The last thing I want to see is my true love in the hospital, in a coma, because of me."

"Shar, it's not your fault," soothed Gabriella.

"OF COURSE IT IS MY FAULT! How can it not be? If I hadn't broken up with him, he would never be in this mess!" the poor girl cried.

"Sharpay, Zeke was fine for the past three years. This couldn't have been your fault." said Gabriella.

"Why Zeke? Why him? He's such a good person! Nothing bad can happen to my Zeke!" Sharpay hollered. "What did I do to deserve this? What did Zeke do to deserve this? He never did anything wrong, Zeke should not be in the hospital right now!"

"Sharpay, let me tell you something. Life…is no more than a dangerous game one can play. You can win, and you can lose." Gabriella informed.

"Are you telling me that Zeke is going to die?!" shrieked Sharpay, panicking. She literally pulled out ten locks of hair.

"No, no, Sharpay. What I'm saying is, there are times in life when you do get what you deserve, and when you get what you don't deserve."

"Gabriella, I don't think I can do this. If I lose Zeke, I have no reason to live. What am I going to do?" asked Sharpay.

"Nothing," said Gabriella. Sharpay confusingly looked at her. "You're going to do nothing but go in and see him."

--

"Uncle Chad, why are you crying?" asked Junior.

"Because…Uncle Zeke is dying!" replied Chad, wiping his red puffy eyes. His tears drowned his beautiful brown eyes.

"No! You have to be lying!" shrieked Annabelle, in shock!

"I am not! See how I'm crying?!" yelled Chad. "Wait, why do we rhyme when replying?"

"Is Uncle Zeke going to be okay?" questioned Michelle.

"I don't know, all we can do is hope for the best.

--

"Sharpay, you can do this." she told herself right outside Zeke's hospital room. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She took three small, frantic steps forward and opened her eyes. Her body quivered with horror as she observed Zeke's bruised figure. "Oh, Zeke!" she cried. "I'm sorry I did this to you. I never meant for this to happen." She placed her hand on Zeke's injured one.

"We'll be together, come whatever, I'm not just staring at the stars." she sang softly. Her faint smile died out. "Zeke, I just wanted to let you know, that if anything happens to you, I will always…always love you." Her long stream of tears dripped off her face and splattered onto Zeke's arm.

"Do you hear me Zeke Baylor? I love you! I love you!" cried Sharpay. She grasped onto his cold, hand. To her surprise, his hand gripped back. She could've sworn she saw him smile.


	10. Hospital Blues

A depressed Troy and Gabriella sat in the hospital waiting room. Suddenly, Sharpay ran into the hospital room, screaming. She had gone home the night before after her encounter with Zeke. Gabriella's intense concentration on a torn up magazine from three years ago was immediately broken. "What?" she asked.

Sharpay started hyperventilating. "Z-Zeke…h-he's…a-awake!" she shrieked. She was so full of joy she ran over to a complete stranger and kissed the top of his shiny bald head.

"Do I get a kiss from you every time a patient wakes up?" the man asked. "Because I heard that another woman slipped out of her coma this morning."

"Ew, not a chance!" yelped Sharpay, pushing the man to the side.

Troy and Gabriella perked up at the news. "That's great, Sharpay! Did you two have some kind of romantic moment last night?" Gabriella questioned.

"Yes, and I think it worked!" Sharpay squealed. "My Zeke…he's awake! Well technically, he's sleeping, but he's out of his coma!"

_**Zeke's POV**_

_**The Night Before**_

"_What is that voice, it's so sweet and beautiful. It seems so familiar", said Zeke (in his coma). _

"_Zeke, I just wanted to clear that up. So if you do end up leaving, I just wanted to tell you that. Yes, I still love you. Call me crazy, but I swear you're smiling right now." said the voice. _

_I'm smiling? It must be the one and only…Sharpay, Zeke thought. _

"_Zeke, I know this must be painful for you, but you can't leave me. My life would just be a lonely world, performing worldwide on Broadway, signing autographs for millions of fans…" Sharpay quickly caught herself. She realized she was making life without Zeke sound good. "Anyway, I know you must be in a lot of pain, and I know you are suffering. This is a lot to ask, but…hang in there. Please, I need you Zeke." explained Sharpay. _

"_Good night, I love you." she said, planting a soft kiss on his lips. _

"_Sharpay still loves me? What about Jet? Sharpay…still loves…me." he whispered. "I have to wake up for her…but it hurts too much. If I wake up, I'll enter the world full of hurt and pain again. If I leave, I'll be in peace." Zeke could feel his heart racing and the hot blood flowing through his body. Then Zeke remembered Sharpay's beautiful words, "I love you Zeke." He started running towards the place he knew he wanted to be. _

_**END POV**_

_**Present time**_

"Chad! Wake up, Zeke's awake, he's awake!" shrieked Taylor, tugging at Chad's body.

"W-What? He's awake? He's awake!" cheered Chad. "Uncle Zeke isn't dying!" Chad told the triplets. The triplets were staying with Chad and Taylor since Troy and Gabriella were at the hospital the whole time.

"Does this mean there'll be no more crying?" asked Annabelle.

"He's awake? You're not lying?" asked Junior.

"Enough already! Let's get to the hospital!" cried Taylor.

--

"Alright Miss Evans, you may see Mr. Baylor now." said the doctor. Sharpay gasped when she saw Zeke awake, smiling. She ran over to the hospital bed.

"Zeke!" she cried. "You're awake! Thank God!" Her brown eyes welled with tears.

"I guess I'm back." he replied. His voice was rough and cracked.

"Zeke, I'm so sorry about everything. From breaking up with you, all the way to now!" exclaimed Sharpay. She hugged him carefully, trying not to hurt him. "From now on, it's going to be you and me."

"You meant it?" asked Zeke. Sharpay looked confused. "About you loving me. You really do love me?!" he was so weak his voice cracked.

Sharpay didn't want him to talk; he was already in enough pain. She put a finger to his lips, "Shhhh. Yes, Zeke. I still love you."

"But what about Jet?" asked Zeke.

"Honey, don't worry. I'm sure he'll understand." said Sharpay. Oh, how wrong she was.

**A/N: (Dramatic Music Plays) Gasp! What's going to happen between Jet and Sharpay? Please review, no flames!**

**Troy Is My Boy**


	11. Wrong

"Jet, open up, it's Sharpay!" the blond girl cried. It was freezing out and she was shivering. Sharpay held her coat tightly. "Jet, please! Open up!" she yelled, pounding on the door. She remembered that Jet gave her a set of keys. As soon as she unlocked the door she peeked inside to something she never would've expected. "Jet, how could you?!" Jet was in bed, snuggled up with a brunette.

"Sharpay, it's not what you think!" Jet exclaimed.

"Oh, then what is it Jet?" asked Sharpay. Even though she planned on breaking up with him, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"I can explain!" he cried.

Sharpay held up her hand, "Don't even start Jet. Don't you dare start feeding me lies, because you know what? I love Zeke now. I'm leaving!" she yelled, turning in her heels and heading for the door. Jet jumped out of bed and blocked the door.

"How can you be in love with Zeke? What about us?" he asked. Sharpay scoffed and slapped him.

"What do you mean? How could you be in love with me when you're sleeping with her?" she questioned, pointing at the girl, who seemed intimidated.

"You love that jerk, again? Sharpay, you made that mistake once, don't even go there again!"

"He is not a jerk! He is a great person and to be honest, I've loved him all this time! In the first place, I was just using you as something to get my mind off of Zeke. As time went by, I thought you were wonderful and I fell in love you. I thought you were something special! Hell was I wrong!" she snapped.

"You used me?" he asked angrily. Sharpay clicked her tongue and gave him a nasty look. "NOBODY uses Jet Harrison!" he yelled as he slapped Sharpay's delicate face. He slapped her so hard she went pounding into the wall. Her eyes were filled with fear as he approached her. "How could you do this to me?" he asked.

Sharpay shook off the pain and smirked. "Me? How could _I_ do this? Excuse me; I'm not the one sleeping with somebody else! I don't know what I ever saw in you!" Jet's face turned into unimaginable hate and he growled with anger. "NGGGAHHHH!" he grunted as he struck Sharpay with his iron fist.

"Jet, what are you doing? Don't hurt her!" the brunette girl cried.

"Stay out of this Jen!" he demanded. Sharpay struggled to crawl towards the door but Jet pulled her back.

"Leave me alone!" she groaned, fussing to get out of his strong grip. "Please, let go."

"Not after what you did to me!"

Sharpay grunted and punched him with the last of her energy. He let out a howl of pain. Sharpay tried to slip out of his grip but it was no use. "Jet, leave her alone!" Jen cried.

"NGGGAHHHH!" Jet grunted again as he threw a heavy book at Jen. Jen dropped down in pain but soon shook it off. She ran over to him and tried to pull Sharpay out of his grasp. "Get out of my way Jen!" he hollered.

"Not until you let this poor girl go!" she screamed. Jen pulled and pulled with all her might until her energy drained.

"Sharpay, you mess with me, this is what you get!" Jet screamed into Sharpay's ears. Sharpay's face was flowing with tears. She squirmed desperately. She reached for the remote on a nearby counter and smashed it into his face. He cried out in agony. He pulled her into a room.

"Let go of me!" was all Jen could hear. She could her Sharpay's moans. She heard the sound effects of slapping. "Get off of me!" Sharpay begged, crying. Sharpay let out one last, earsplitting cry before Jen decided to take action.

--

"Troy, open up, it's Zeke!" a weak voice called from outside the door.

"Hi Zeke, what are you doing here?"

"Do you know where Sharpay is? She was supposed to meet me an hour ago for our date." Zeke explained.

"No, I haven't seen her. I'm sure she'll be back soon. She said she had to go finish up some business with Jet." said Troy.

A shiny black car with the license plate JENNY pulled up to the curb. The guys ran over to see what was going on. Jenny stepped out of the car and pulled out a beaten Sharpay. Troy and Zeke gasped.

"What happened to her?" asked Zeke.

"She was beaten, then raped by Jet." Jen explained. "We better get her to the hospital."


	12. A New Love, Bad News, and a Pickle

Zeke breathed deeply, firmly grasping onto Sharpay's cold hand. He softly caressed her hand with his thumb in small repeating circles. His brown eyes released a fountain of hot tears, increasing every second he watched Sharpay in unbearable pain.

Meanwhile, Taylor paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. Her head was spinning with fear as pity took over her mind. She huffed and clenched her fists in frustration. Taylor pursed her lips and threatened herself to calm down. She calmly took a seat next to Gabriella who was cradling a sleeping Michelle. "Why are you so frustrated Taylor?" she asked, setting Michelle on the seat next to her.

"Why? Why?! Because I only have two more months to plan my wedding and one of my best friends was raped!" Taylor cried, breaking down.

"Taylor, you think you have it bad? I'm constantly chasing three years olds up and down, chasing a Rottweiler that tries to eat our neighbors, and I'm dealing with three year olds with perfectly constructed sentences! I'm on the verge of insanity! I need peanut butter!" snarled Gabriella. Whenever she was depressed, wiped out, or going crazy, she pigged out on peanut butter. Gabriella looked around to see if there was any "Skippy." Instead, she laid her eyes on the greenest pickle and the most beautiful yogurt cup she'd ever seen. "It's been so long," she said, reaching for the food. As soon as the pickle dipped in yogurt met her watering mouth, she calmed down.

Taylor watched in confusion. She thought Gabriella was way over pickles and yogurt. Since it had calmed Gabriella down so much, Taylor dared to try it herself. She grabbed a pickle from the café salad bar and dipped in the yogurt. One bite and she was barfing like never before.

--

"How are you feeling, Shar?" Zeke asked, stroking her hair.

She smiled weakly and chuckled, "It still hurts, but I'm feeling better." she explained. "I just can't believe what Jet did."

"Sharpay, don't even think about Jet. Jen called the cops and Jet's locked up in jail." Zeke informed. Sharpay smiled.

"Jen, if she hadn't helped, who knows where I'd be." Sharpay shuddered at the thought of all the disastrous things that could've been. Jen turned out to be a nice person, she had no idea Jet was seeing someone else. She never even knew about Sharpay until the previous night's happenings.

"Sharpay, how are you feeling?" Jen asked, bringing in a bunch of "Get Well Soon" balloons.

"I'm fine Jen, thank you." she replied, admiring the colorful balloons.

"Sharpay, I swear, I didn't know Jet was seeing someone else, I'm so sorry." said Jen.

"Don't worry Jen, it's no problem." responded Sharpay. Jen nodded in thanks and exited the hospital room. As soon as she got out, she accidentally bumped into Ryan.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ryan, picking up Jen's things.

"It's no problem, don't worry about it." replied Jen. The two felt a spark of electricity run through them as they stared at each other.

"Um, I'm Ryan." he explained, breaking the silence. He held out his hand for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Mannick." she accepted the handshake.

"Ryan Evans." the two had dazed expressions on their face as if they were in a trance. Jen tried to pull her hand out but Ryan wouldn't let go. "Sorry," he said blushing.

Jen blushed too, "It's okay. So why are you here?"

"My twin sister Sharpay is here. She was beaten by her ex-boyfriend."

"Sharpay? As in Sharpay Evans?" asked Jen. Ryan nodded.

"I'm Jen, the one that called the police!" she squealed.

"Really?" asked Ryan. "That was a really nice thing to do. Sharpay and I really appreciate it. Hell knows where she'd be right now if if weren't for you."

"So tell me about yourself Ryan,"

"Well, I'm studying drama at UNM, I perform at my country club five nights a week, I perform at the Performing Arts Center once a week, and I babysit Troy and Gabriella's triplets." Ryan explained.

"Troy, Gabriella. Oh you mean the basketball player and the genius chick. They have kids? Aren't they a little young?" questioned Jen.

"Yeah, they had the triplets when they were eighteen. It's a really long story." Ryan muttered.

"Oh, really? Tell me about it," Jen flirted, taking hold of Ryan's hand.

Ryan blushed, "In that case, it's a really, really, really long story."

--

"Any better Shar?" Gabriella asked.

"Much better, but I still feel awful." replied Sharpay. "I have a bruise the size of a potato."

"Ouch," muttered Troy. Gabriella pulled another pickle out of her pocket and chewed on it. "Not the pickle again!" he moaned. "Give it to me," he tried to take the pickle away but Gabriella kept it out of his reach.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she squeaked, running out of the room.

"Gabs, don't be so immature!" cried Troy, chasing after her.

"Sharpay, I am so sorry for everything bad that happened to you." mumbled Zeke.

"Zeke, you are not to blame. There's no way this could possibly be your fault." she said.

"But you don't deserve anything that's happened to you."

Sharpay chuckled, "Zeke, someone told me that life is no more than a dangerous game one can play. You can win, and you can lose. You can get what you deserve, and get what you don't deserve."

"Wow, that's brilliant. Who taught you that?" Zeke asked.

"Someone who is really smart." Sharpay hinted. She glanced out of the room and saw Gabriella running with Troy after her. "Well, most of the time."

"Miss Evans, I have some news for you." a nurse explained, looking at her clipboard.

"Good news, or bad news?" asked Zeke.

"Don't worry, Sharpay is fine." said the nurse. "But, she is pregnant with Jet's baby."

**A/N: If you've read "You, Me, and These Three" you will get the pickle joke. Review, no flames!**

**Troy Is My Boy **


	13. Les Miserables

"This is not happening, it can't be true!" sobbed Sharpay.

"Miss Evans, may I remind you that you do have the option of abortion." explained Dr. Rosco, the same doctor that delivered the triplets.

"But that's against all my morals! Everyone deserves a chance at life!" cried Sharpay. Zeke placed a hand on Sharpay's cheek. Sharpay thought hard for a moment and came to a decision. "I'm keeping it. Even though this child was conceived of pure evil, I'm sure it will be loved by everyone." She knew all her friends would help her.

--

"You're pregnant with Jet's baby?" asked Taylor, after Sharpay was released from the hospital a week after. She nodded firmly.

"Are you deciding to keep it?" questioned Gabriella. She knew what Sharpay was going through, she had experienced it at a much younger age.

"Yes, I decided to keep the baby. Zeke will stand by me. Will you guys be there for me?"

"Of course we'll be there for you, Shar." explained Taylor, as she and Gabriella placed an arm around her. Gabriella nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, you were there for me when I got pregnant with the triplets. Now it's your turn, and I'm here for you," Gabriella declared.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you." muttered Sharpay, hugging her girl friends tightly.

--

"Poor Sharpay, pregnant with Jet's baby," Jen mumbled. She and Ryan were at the local Starbucks, the fifth time they've gotten together this week. They seemed to getting along pretty well.

"I know, she doesn't deserve any of this. Last year, she told me she didn't want to get pregnant for a long time. But to get pregnant like this? It's terrible." said Ryan.

"I can't believe Jet. I thought he was a nice person, I couldn't believe he started seeing me when he was already dating someone else." Jen sighed.

Ryan tried to get rid of all the gloominess by changing the subject, "So Jen, are you interested in musical theater?"

"Actually, yes I am. I used to perform nightly at the La Bouche Theater." she informed. Ryan almost choked on his frappuccino. "Ryan, are you okay?!" Jen asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," explained Ryan. "Y-You are an actress?" Jen nodded. "A-And you…performed at t-the…L-La Bouche?"

"Yeah, you've heard of it?" she questioned. Ryan stood up sternly.

"I've always wanted to perform there! That's been one of my goals since I was five years old!" shrieked Ryan. "That's amazing! You must be really talented!"

"Well, I'm going there tomorrow night to watch a production of _Les Miserables_. Would you like to come with me?"

"Would I? I'd love to go with you!" Ryan squeaked. Jen laughed at his overexcitement.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7."

--

"So Sharpay is pregnant? With Jet's baby?" asked Troy. Zeke sadly nodded. He had always hoped that Sharpay's first child would be his.

"I'm so sorry man. But you know we're here for you, and her." explained Chad. "I know you'll be a great Dad to the baby. More than Jet could ever be."

"Yeah, and you'll love it." said Troy.

"Daddy, I dropped my teddy bear in the toilet and now it's overflowing!" shrieked Michelle.

"Most of the time…" sighed Troy. "Mibby, how many times have I told you? Mr. Cuddles does not like the toilet!"

"Don't worry Zeke, I'm sure parenting will be worth it." Chad said reassuringly. All of a sudden they heard a pipe snap. Chad and Zeke ran over to the bathroom to find Troy tightly holding Michelle as they were being sprayed by a gush of water spraying at them. "Well, most of the time," chuckled Chad.

--

Sharpay was flipping through an old photo album from high school, smiling at the memories. She saw a picture of Chad trying to kiss Taylor, as she was pushing him away. She chuckled, Chad was still the same goofball he was back then. She then spotted a photo Jason and Kelsi at the homecoming dance. She missed those two so much. Sharpay flipped through it until she spotted a snapshot of Troy and Gabriella at a bowling alley and the two of them goofing off at the beach. Sharpay smiled, those two couldn't be anymore perfect for each other. At times like these she wondered why she ever tried to break them up. Thank God for Gabriella's forgiving nature. Then, a photo of her and Ryan popped up. The things she would do for him, she loved him so much.

As she skimmed through the album, she came across a photo of her and Zeke. She grinned at the sight of them at high school graduation. They were so happy back then, why couldn't they have that now? They were finally together again. It may have something to do with the fact she was pregnant. Sharpay was now angry. Jet ruined everything. Why was he mad at her when he too was cheating? He was a backstabbing hypocrite. A furious Sharpay picked up a picture frame containing a photo of her and Jet. She threw it at the wall and it smashed into a million pieces. Sharpay closed her eyes and started sobbing. Suddenly, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Her teary eyes looked up at the tall figure staring up at her. "Zeke, I didn't hear you come in." she whispered. Zeke pulled her into bear hug.

"You're going to be okay, Sharpay. I know it." he soothed as she cried onto his shoulder. "I know what will make you feel better. Jen and Ryan invited us to go see _Les Miserables_ at the La Bouche Theater tonight. Are you up for it?"

Sharpay perked up. "The La Bouche Theater? That place is magnificent! It's where the best of the best performs! I haven't even performed there yet! Where'd she get the tickets?" questioned Sharpay.

"Jen used to perform there so she has connections." Zeke explained.

"She's an actress? She must be really talented. What are we waiting for, let's go!" she shrieked.

--

"Wow Jen, that was amazing! Thank you so much for inviting us!" said Sharpay, after the show. "This really made my evening."

"I'm glad you had fun," Jen chuckled.

"Well, Sharpay and I are going to head home." explained Zeke, putting an arm around Sharpay. "Good night, guys."

"Bye!" Ryan hollered. "Thanks for inviting me to go with you, Jen. I had a great time."

"You're very welcome. I'd better get going, I'm helping my older sister plan her wedding and she's going nuts." explained Jen. "I'll see you tomorrow? Starbucks?"

"I'll be there," replied Ryan.

"Bye, I'll see you then." Jen kissed Ryan on the cheek and left, leaving Ryan dazed.

**A/N: I know, this fic is starting to be centered on Sharpay. Just to let you know, this fic won't be all about Troy and Gabs; it will be centered on "the gang." Got it? Cool! Don't you think Ryan and Jen would be cute together?**

**Troy Is My Boy**


	14. Love Is In the Air

"Hey Ryan, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked at the grocery store.

Ryan shrugged, "Oh…you know, I thought I'd give Zeke a break and buy the stuff Sharpay needs for her food cravings."

"Food cravings kicking in already?" she questioned. "That was really fast, what is she now…two months?"

Ryan nodded, "Zeke said it's living hell. He's been calling Troy 24/7; he seems to have a lot of experience."

Gabriella laughed, "He does. Hey, I was about to go with Taylor to plan a friend's wedding. Do you want to come?" she asked. Ryan looked confused. Was she kidding? Why was she asking him to go plan a wedding?

"Uh, no thanks. I'm really busy this afternoon." explained Ryan.

"Jen's going to be there," she explained. Ryan perked up in excitement. His grayish-blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I'll be there!" he shrieked.

--

The "friend" was actually Jen's older sister, Kate. Kate was seven years older than Jen, making her twenty-eight. She was to wed her long-time boyfriend, Tyler. She and Tyler had a four year old daughter, Stella. After two hours of planning, Taylor decided to go home and plan her wedding, with Gabriella tagging along.

"Chad, honey, have you settled on a place to have our wedding?" asked Taylor.

"Yes, I have. I've made our wedding reservations at Barney's Garden." Chad informed, smoothing his hair.

Taylor gasped, "A garden, that is so romantic! Oh Chad, you _are_ a romantic guy!" Taylor ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yep, Barney's Garden. They have the best pizza!" Chad squealed.

"Huh?" inquired Gabriella. "You mean, Barney's Garden Diner and Casino?"

"Yeah, it's that pizza place with a casino in the back. Plus, their wedding chapel is off the hook!"

"What?!" Taylor squawked. "Chad…our wedding is going to be at a cheap imitation of Las Vegas? Chad, how could you?"

"Don't you want to have a good slice of pizza after our wedding vows? Plus, we can hit the casino after the reception!" Chad exclaimed.

"Chad, I'm pretty sure Taylor wants to have her wedding somewhere more…romantic. Like a church." said Gabriella, stifling a laugh at Chad's stupidity.

He scoffed, "What makes you think that?" Gabriella sighed and pointed to Taylor, who was growling and pulling her hair. "Yeesh!" Chad cried in disgust.

Taylor took a deep breath, "Chad, you are going to cancel the reservation at Barney's Garden, and we are going to have our wedding at a nice church. Do you understand?!" she asked briskly. Chad gritted his teeth with fear, Taylor could be scary at times. "Chad, answer me!" she demanded.

"I-I understand…" he stammered, trying not to look too afraid. Taylor smiled warmly.

"Good…now kiss me you fool!" she ordered. The two engaged in an intense lip lock, completely forgetting about Gabriella. Gabriella raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"I'm going to go back with Jen and Ryan, I'll see you later." said Gabriella, walking out the door. She stepped into her silver Mercedes ML 500 that Troy had bought her for her 18th birthday. About three minutes later, she pulled onto Kate's driveway and approached the front door. _At least there will be no more kissing,_ she thought as she opened the door. She gasped when she saw Jen and Ryan making out in the kitchen.

--

Sharpay sat at her desk, studying for her exam while Zeke was baking apple pandowdy. The crisp scent of warm apples with a hint of cinnamon, and the fragrance of the crumbly, toasty, crust traveled across the silent room. Sharpay took a whiff of air and sighed dreamily. _It must be apple pandowdy,_ she thought. She caught herself drooling and quickly wiped her lips before her saliva could run down her chin and splatter onto her textbooks. "Zeke, I have a question." said Sharpay, closing her books.

"Yes? Ask away…" Zeke replied. He opened the hot oven door and took a peek at the pandowdy. Zeke smiled, it looked perfect.

"What should we name the baby when it comes?" she questioned. "We need to come up with names…for a girl and a boy."

"Sharpay, don't you think it's a little early? I mean, you have a bigger chance of losing the baby when it's this early."

"I know, but even if I do lose the baby, I would feel much more comfortable for it to have a name. I mean, we don't want to look back and say, 'the baby we lost.' do you?" Sharpay asked.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," said Zeke. He didn't feel to comfortable with this, he would feel terrible if Sharpay lost the baby. Even though this was Jet's baby by blood, it was Zeke's baby by heart.

--

"So Ryan, when did you start acting?" asked Jen. She and Ryan were walking hand-in-hand, underneath the dark blue sky. There was no light out except for the occasional blinking street lamp and the twinkle of the stars above.

"Well, when I was a baby, I was on the set of my mom's friend's film, _Mandy Douglas: Woman Undercover_. The director spotted my mother with Sharpay and me. He thought we were so cute that we should play two of the babies that were in the daycare center that was about to explode. So basically, that was my debut!" Ryan explained.

"I love that movie! My sister and I watch it all the time! Were you the baby in the blue hat?" inquired Jen with excitement.

Ryan nodded, "And the baby with the fancy pink silk hat was Sharpay. She wouldn't stop crying until the crew provided her with the latest fashion."

Jen burst out laughing, "Same Sharpay as before." Her green eyes watered from laughing. Ryan smiled.

"So, why did you stop performing at the La Bouche?"

"Well, I left to perform nationwide in _Hairspray_ as Peggy Pingleton. I realized that my Broadway career wasn't going anywhere performing at the La Bouche, so I quit. After that I went on tour two more times with _The Sound of Music_ and _Carousel_. After that I played the lead in an independent film called _I Married the Cactus_. It sold over…two copies worldwide." Jen snickered. "I wouldn't even buy that film."

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of that movie." confessed Ryan.

"That's because I insisted they take it off the shelves. I didn't want to risk my reputation as an aspiring actress with that horrible movie!" she chirped. "Enough about me, more about _your_ acting profession."

Ryan gulped, "Unfortunately, I've only been on tour once with _Little Shop of Horrors_. After that, it was performing in the Florida Keys. And from there and up until now…I perform locally with my theater group."

"Hey, I'm sure you'll get you're big break sooner or later," Jen told Ryan. Ryan blushed and looked at his feet. Ryan grabbed her hand and started running in the south direction.

Jen giggled, "Where are we going?" Ryan didn't answer but kept running. They ran downhill until they reached a large oak tree that could provide shade for all of Albuquerque.

"Here," answered Ryan, pointing to an engraving in the tree. Jen squinted so she could make out the words. It read, "T.B. + G.M." Jen figured Troy and Gabriella must have been here long ago. Ryan picked up a sharp wooden stick and started carving into the tree. It took a while for Jen to figure out what he was doing. After Ryan was done, Jen leaned in closer and decoded the engraving, "R.E. + J.M." Jen smiled and held Ryan's hand, pulling Ryan closer to her. Right there and then, the two kissed under the stars.

--

"What about Molly Anne for a girl?" suggested Zeke. Sharpay shuddered.

"Are you kidding? This child is going to be a Broadway star! A star should have a beautiful, yet unique name. How about Danica Rosalinda?" After a few minutes of thinking, the two shook their heads.

"What if it's a boy? I was thinking Brandon Anthony." said Zeke.

"Interesting," Sharpay agreed. "But not quite what I was looking for." She flipped through her mother's baby name book. "How about David Alexander? Or Irving Peter?"

Zeke took note of the names and shook his head. "I like the name Jeremiah Reese." Sharpay smiled and gasped.

"Jeremiah Reese, I love it! It's so unique, and yet so beautiful!" she squealed. "And for a girl?"

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Olivia, or Anastasia." explained Zeke.

"You know what Zeke, those are beautiful names." said Sharpay, as she continued flipping through the book. She had skimmed two pages when a light bulb popped up in her mind. "Zeke, I have the perfect name!" she squealed.

"Let's hear it,"

Sharpay took a deep breath, "I know it's kind of long, but that's what makes it so beautiful! Okay, what do you think of Sage Olivia Charlotte Marie?" she asked. Zeke eyes widened.

"Sharpay, I love it!"

"So that's the name?" Sharpay asked, hopefully.

"Sage Olivia Charlotte Marie it is…for a girl!" exclaimed Zeke, holding his arms open for a hug. Sharpay gladly accepted and fell into his arms.

"I love you Zeke," Sharpay declared.

Zeke chuckled and trained his eyes on Sharpay's dark brown ones, "I love you too."

--

"Well, it seems like Zeke has finally got the hang of tending to every need of a pregnant woman." Troy teased. Gabriella chuckled as she stood at the mirror, pulling her hair out of its neat ponytail. She took off her silver locket that she received from Troy on her seventeenth birthday. She slowly walked over to the bed and dropped onto her side.

"Well, she did learn from the best." she mumbled, placing her arms around Troy's neck.

"Well I do I have a lot of experience." Troy bragged. Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have to admit it…you're right." she said with a rueful smile. The two were about to kiss when the triplets jumped up from out of the bed.

"Surprise!" they yelled. They jumped onto the bed. Troy and Gabriella grabbed their kids and started tickling them.

"Mommy…stop…it!" Michelle shrieked in between laughs. Junior let out a shrill shriek of laughter. Truffles jumped onto the bed and joined in the family moment. Somehow, all six, including Truffles, ended up under the covers. The triplets were worn out from the long day and started to fall asleep. Troy and Gabriella smiled at them.

"I love you, Gabriella." said Troy, kissing her on the cheek. Gabriella smiled and brushed a hair out of Annabelle's face.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Okay, so basically this chapter was about fluff between all of the couples. I'll try to update "He Said, She Said" as fast as I can. I have an extreme case of writer's block. If you have any ideas for "He Said, She Said," PM me. I'm open for anything! Please review, no flames!**

**Luv ya**

**Troy Is My Boy**


	15. The Big Day

**Five Months Later**

"This is unbelievable! I've gained more weight!" cried Sharpay, hovering over the scale.

"That's part of the deal of being pregnant, Sharpay." explained Gabriella, as she was dressing Junior.

"This can't be true! Sharpay Evans does not gain weight! I'm a star, stars never gain weight! I had a beautiful face, a slender body, and the perfect weight of 104 pounds! Now I'm 126 and gaining!" she yelled. "How much did you gain when you were pregnant?"

Gabriella was a bit fuzzy at remembering when she was pregnant with the triplets. "Um, more than usual because I was pregnant with three."

"How did you survive nine months of weight gain?" Sharpay asked, desperately. She pulled her top over her paunchy belly. Sharpay was very sensitive when it came to putting on pounds.

"Actually, I only suffered seven. You see, multiples are usually born before the gestation period of nine months."

"Do you think there's a chance I'm pregnant with triplets?" asked Sharpay.

Gabriella chuckled, "I don't think so, Sharpay. Only about one in every 7,000 births in the United States is a set of triplets."

"Yesterday, this kid ponted to me and said I was an elephant!" cried Sharpay. "What's the gestation period of an elephant?"

"Twenty-two months," answered Gabriella.

Sharpay groaned, "I hate this! I can't go to wild parties, sleep on my stomach, or drink! I miss my apple martinis, Gabs!" Sharpay was freaking out. Lately, she'd had to skip three of Chad's famous parties because the doctors were afraid she'd get drunk. "How can you live without going to Chad's parties?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"I've actually gotten used to living with out them." Gabriella joked. Troy and Gabriella decided not to go to anymore of Chad's crazy parties. Every time Chad would swear that he would tone it down, but it ended up being wild as ever. Every time they attended his parties, Troy and Gabriella ended up getting drunk from the spiked punch. Gabriella had gotten pregnant numerous times, then ending up losing the baby. Gabriella once had an intense fight with Chad. She was furious that he would lie about the party being calm. He promised the punch wouldn't be spiked, when it always was. She yelled at him because she would get pregnant every time, and then lose it. She called it making a life, and then killing it.

"But I don't end up getting pregnant every time." sneered Sharpay. Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued putting a pair of dress pants on Junior.

"Sharpay, trust me. Once you have the baby, it will be worth it. You're already seven months along, so you don't have to wait much longer. Now go home and get ready. Taylor wants us to be there at 6:00." Gabriella explained. Tonight was the night of Chad and Taylor's rehearsal dinner.

--

"Michelle, please hold still." said Ms. Montez, as she was struggling to put a lavender dress on Michelle.

"Grandma, this dress is too tight!" Michelle complained. She kept fussing and squirming. "Can I wear my pajamas instead?"

"No honey, this is a rehearsal dinner." explained Ms. Montez.

"What's a rehearsal dinner?" asked Michelle.

"It's sort of like a big celebration before a wedding. Everyone dresses up and eats dinner at a fancy restaurant."

"Oh," cooed Michelle.

Meanwhile, Troy and Junior were both in bathroom, fixing their ties. **(A/N: Can't you picture a father and son, both in suits, fixing their ties?)**

"Wow, I'm hot!" Junior shrieked, looking at the mirror. "Do you think the ladies will like it, Daddy?" Troy's eyes widened at his son's words.

"You've been spending too much time with Chad." muttered Troy.

--

"I can't believe my wedding is tomorrow!" Taylor chanted as she ran over to Gabriella. Gabriella put Junior down and he immediately started looking for girls to impress.

"I can't believe it either!" shrieked Gabriella. The girls embarked in a "girly moment" and started jumping up and down, squealing. Troy sighed and took the girls to their table.

"Daddy, do you think I look pretty?" asked Annabelle.

Troy smiled, "I think you look very pretty." he said, placing her on his lap. Troy then spotted a mob of three year old girls chasing after Junior. Troy chuckled, like father like son.

"Wow, Chad's getting married." Ryan mumbled. He and Jen were sitting on the other side of the table.

Jen nodded, "Even though I've known you guys for only a little over half a year, I can't believe Chad and Taylor are about to join in holy matrimony." Jen sighed dreamily. "Sharpay seems to be doing well with her pregnancy, don't you think?"

Ryan nodded, "I can't believe she's already seven months along. I wonder if it will be a girl or boy."

Jen laughed, "I'm thinking it's a girl. And if I'm right, that baby girl will be just like Sharpay."

"Boy or girl, Sharpay will stop at nothing to make this child a star." said Ryan.

"I can see it now Ryan, that child is destined to be a star with Sharpay as a mother." teased Jen. Ryan laughed, that was so true. "Kate should be here with Stella any minute now."

"What about Tyler? Isn't he coming?" inquired Ryan.

"No, Tyler's on a business trip in Hawaii. He'll be back in three weeks." explained Jen. Ryan mouthed a silent "oh." At that moment, Kate entered the restaurant with Stella by her side. She spotted Jen and waved, making her way to the table.

"Jen!" squealed Kate, opening her arms for a hug.

"Kate! How is everything?" Jen responded, gladly hugging her older sister. Ryan giggled; the Mannicks were definitely a close-knit bunch. Closer than the Evans family would ever be.

Kate spotted Ryan and treated him with a warm smile. "Hello Ryan," she said politely. Ryan smiled and silently waved back. All of a sudden, Zeke entered the room, all neat and tidy. He appeared to be dragging something, a blond of some sort. Ryan kept looking and found out it was Sharpay, who was inadequately dressed for rehearsal dinner. She was wearing a baby blue maternity sweatshirt and grey sweatpants.

"Sharpay, why are you dressed like that?" gasped Ryan, running over to his twin sister.

"I don't have any formal clothes that fit me." explained Sharpay, who looked wiped-out.

"Well, I guess Taylor would understand." said Ryan, tugging at his black tie.

"Sharpay, what are you wearing?" snapped Taylor, marching over.

"I guess not," muttered Ryan.

"Well?" demanded Taylor, waiting for an answer.

Sharpay shrugged, "I'm sorry Taylor, but this was the best I could do. I don't have any formal clothes that fit me."

"Oh," whispered Taylor. "I'm sorry Sharpay. I know it must be hard for you, being pregnant and all. But promise me you'll wear your bridesmaids dress tomorrow. I had it custom-made just for you.

Sharpay smiled warmly, "Thanks, Tay."

--

The following day was the big day, Chad and Taylor's wedding. Taylor was running around Troy and Gabriella's apartment, freaking out. "What if something goes wrong? What if the caterer never shows up? What if I trip while walking down the aisle? What if I—" Taylor was stopped by Gabriella interrupting her.

"Tay, stop thinking of all the bad things. Start thinking about the positive things. Like how much you love Chad." advised Gabriella.

"Chad who?" Taylor snapped. Gabriella sighed.

"I'm sorry Gabs, I'm just so worried about what can go wrong!" she cried, collapsing onto the couch.

"Remember how I was on my wedding day? You told me that everything would be fine." explained Gabriella.

"Yeah, but that wasn't my wedding!"

"Taylor," Gabriella whined. "Don't worry, everything will be fine!"

"How can you say that? A wedding is a big deal, Gabby!" yelled Taylor.

"Imagine how I felt when everyone was telling _me_ that." said Gabriella.

_She has a point there,_ thought Taylor. Everyone kept telling Gabriella that she would be fine. And everything turned out okay.

--

Meanwhile, at Ryan's apartment, the guys were helping Chad with his pre-wedding nerves. "Troy, I don't think I can do this." Chad whimpered.

"Sure you can, you love Taylor." Troy reminded him.

"Thanks for the news bulletin," said Chad, sarcastically.

"Seriously, you're going to be great." soothed Troy.

"Yeah man, if you love Taylor, everything will work out." soothed Zeke, placing a comforting hand on Chad's shoulder.

"Yeah, remember how crazy Troy was before his wedding?" asked Jason.

"Yeah…hey!" Troy screeched. "I was not crazy!"

"_My point is_…Troy was nervous before his wedding, and he was fine." explained Jason.

"I guess you're right. But…then I'll never get to experience the thrills of being a single man anymore. I'll be stuck with one woman for the rest of my life." Chad winced.

"Chad! How can you say that about Taylor? She's the love of your life!" Ryan sputtered.

"Yes, but I won't be a _ladies' man_ anymore. I mean look at Troy. Once he was married, he lost his vibe." said Chad, running his fingers through his floppy brown hair.

"Yeah…what?" asked Troy.

"What I'm saying is…I want to have one last adventure before getting married."

--

"Sharpay, you look beautiful in your maternity dress!" squealed Kelsi.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sharpay muttered. Kelsi looked like she had been hurt by Sharpay's remarks. "I'm sorry Kelsi, I'm just worried about Taylor. I mean, she's so worried. Even Gabriella wasn't this nervous on her big day." explained Sharpay.

"Don't worry Shar, love has a way of making all things right." Kelsi and Sharpay linked arms and started giggling as they made their way to Taylor.

Ryan was walking when he spotted Troy trying to get the triplets to settle in their pews. Ryan jogged over to them and greeted Troy. "Have you seen Chad?" asked Ryan. Troy shook his head and the two went to look for him.

"Okay honey, this is your big day!" squealed Taylor's mother, Delilah McKessie. "I know you'll do great." She kissed her daughter's forehead and then returned to the pews.

--

"Why aren't we starting?" Delilah McKessie asked fifteen minutes later.

Gabriella left the altar and started looking around the church for any clues of the delayed wedding. She spotted Troy walking and pulled him over to the side. "Troy, why hasn't the wedding started?" she asked briskly.

"Well, everything's fine…" he stammered, trying not to look too obvious. "There's only one thing missing."

"And that one thing is?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad…" answered Troy.

**A/N: There you have it, the fifteenth chapter! It's taking me a while to update because I have a broken arm. **

**Luv ya**

**Troy Is My Boy**


	16. I Love You

"What do you mean Chad's missing?" asked Gabriella.

"Well, he said that he wanted to have one last adventure before getting married."

"Troy, this is like that episode on _Full House_ where Jesse said he wanted to have one last adventure before marrying Becky."

Troy gasped, "You don't think he jumped out of a plane, do you?" he asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Just go look for him!" She peeked into the church and saw everyone staring at her. "Uh…hi…um, everything's going great!" she lied.

Zeke left the altar and ran to her. "What's going on? Where's Chad?" he asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know! He said that he wanted to have one last adventure before getting married, remember? You were there!"

"Oh yeah," Zeke remembered that moment at Ryan's apartment. "Who's out looking for him?"

"Troy's looking for him right now." Gabriella informed.

"Well, he'd better find him soon because Taylor's going to go berserk!" cried Zeke.

Gabriella nodded in agreement, "That's right, so you better not tell her!"

"I wouldn't dare tell her. She'd kill me." said Zeke.

"You've got that right," agreed Gabriella. At that moment, Taylor tapped Gabriella's shoulder.

"What do you mean Chad's not here?!" she exclaimed with an angry expression on her face.

"He kind of…ran away." explained Zeke.

"WHAT?!" Taylor crowed angrily.

"He said he wanted to have one last adventure as a single man." Gabriella informed Taylor.

"This is just like that episode on _Full House_!" Taylor squeaked. "Do you think Chad went skydiving? I'd better go look for him! You two stay here and keep the guests busy!" Taylor ordered, pushing Zeke and Gabriella into the chapel.

"Hi, people! The wedding isn't starting yet." said Gabriella as the guests were groaning. "Um, Taylor asked us personally to keep you busy until it starts!"

--

"Chad? Where are you? Chad?" Taylor called, running across the courtyard.

"Chad? Where'd the hell did you go?" Troy asked as he ran into Taylor. "Have you found him?" he asked, smoothing his tux.

"No. What if something bad happened to him, Troy? What could he possibly be doing right now?" inquired Taylor.

"Oh Taylor, I'm sure he's fine. Now let's stop gabbing and start looking!" Troy commanded. Taylor pondered for a moment, thinking of places Chad had wanted to go before. Hundreds of places zapped though her head when the right place finally came to mind.

"He has to be there," Taylor whispered.

--

Meanwhile at the church, Zeke and Gabriella were struggling to keep the guests entertained. "So this guy walks into a bar. What did that guy say?" asked Zeke. The guests were silent. "He said, 'Ow!' Get it? He walked into a _bar_. Not a beer bar but a pole. Get it?" Zeke asked enthusiastically. The guests just stared at him.

"Oh boy," Gabriella muttered to herself.

"This is not pretty," Jen whispered to Ryan, who was snickering.

"Okay, there was this magic mirror. You go up to it and say something. If it's not true, it zaps you. A brunette went up to the mirror and said, 'I think I'm the prettiest girl in the world,' She got zapped. A red head went up to the mirror and said, 'I think I'm the smartest girl in the world.' She got zapped. Then, a blond went up and said, 'I think…' and she got zapped. Get it?" asked Zeke. **(A/N: No offense to blonds, I'm a blond myself!)**

"Hey!" Sharpay yelled angrily.

"How can we keep the guests busy?" Zeke asked Gabriella. She had an idea. She ran over to where her mom was sitting and reached into her mother's purse. She grabbed a handful of chocolates and threw them into the air.

"Free chocolate for everyone!" Gabriella yelled as everyone scrambled out of the pews.

"Great idea, Gabs! I never would've thought of that!" Zeke giggled.

"Gabriella Jaden Montez-Bolton!" Ms. Montez snapped, running up to her daughter. "What is going on? You're embarrassing me!"

"Mom, Taylor told me to keep the guests busy while she looked for Chad!" answered Gabriella.

"What do you mean? Where did Chad go?" her mothers asked.

"Chad wanted to have one last adventure before getting married. He said he's going to miss being a single man!" explained Gabriella.

"What?!" Ms. Montez asked in shock. "He loves Taylor! Why would he leave like this? He has to come back!"

"That's why Taylor and Troy are out looking for him! Don't you understand anything, woman?" asked a frustrated Gabriella. Ms. Montez glared at her daughter. "I mean…Mommy." she said, putting on a little kid smile.

"Back off! This is my territory!" Sharpay barked, hogging a pile of chocolate. Everyone backed away and returned to the pews.

--

Taylor finally reached her destination. She knew Chad would be here. She glanced up and looked at the sign that said, _Barney's Garden Diner and Casino_. Taylor entered the casino and saw Chad gambling and a nearby poker table. "Aha! A Royal Flush!" she heard Chad say.

"Chad Danforth, what are you doing here?" Taylor demanded, walking over to her soon-to-be-husband.

"Taylor! I-I…w-was…"

"Gambling?" Taylor finished.

"Uh, maybe…" Chad responded.

"Chad, what are you doing here? We're supposed to be at the church right now." explained Taylor.

"I know, I just wanted to have one last adventure before getting married."

"I know, that's what everybody had told me." said Taylor. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to have some wild fun before becoming a married man. I mean, you can't go wrong with winning some hard cash." he squeaked.

Taylor sighed, "You can still do those all those things while being a married man. Chad, just because you're getting married doesn't mean your whole life is going to be different. Of course, it's a big deal but it won't stop you from doing the things you did as you were single." Taylor informed. "The only thing that changes is that you can't break up with me or see other women."

"Dang!" Chad joked.

Taylor gasped, "Chad Michael Danforth!" she exclaimed as she playfully slapped him.

Chad smiled, "It's just…will I be able to do these things after we're married? Like gambling?"

"Of course, Chad. If you want to gamble just tell me and I'll be packing my bags, heading off to Vegas and gambling right beside you!"

Chad sighed, "I guess you're right. Let's go." The two linked arms and made their way back to Taylor's car.

"I wonder what Zeke and Gabriella are doing to keep the guests busy…" mumbled Taylor.

--

"Everybody sing along! The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town!" sang Zeke, trying to keep the audience going. The only people singing along were the triplets, and Sharpay who by now was loaded on chocolate.

"They're here! They're here! They're finally here!" Troy yodeled, running into the chapel. At the guests were glaring at him. "_They're here_! Chad and Taylor are back!" he explained, being more specific.

"Oh!" The guests cheered.

Gabriella walked up to Taylor, smiling. "Okay Tay, are you ready?" she asked, placing a firm hand on Taylor's shoulder.

Taylor took a deep breath, "Yes Gabby, I am ready to get married."

--

Junior, the ring bearer, was walking down the aisle holding the rings on the tiny velvet pillow. He spotted a three year old girl with blond hair and flashed a wink and phony gunpoint. Troy, who was the best man, put his head down in shame. Annabelle and Michelle were both the flower girls, as Taylor was nowhere near being a traditionalist. Step by step, the two girls decorated the aisle with red and pink petals. As they got near the end, they both tripped and the petals flew everywhere.

"It's your fault, Michelle!" yelled Annabelle.

Michelle was taken aback by her sister's words. "No, it's your fault Annabelle!" she screeched.

"You're the one that tripped, you clumsy fool!" teased Annabelle, standing up.

"Me? You tripped…over your own feet!" Michelle insulted. The two immediately engaged in a mini wrestling match. Troy and Gabriella had to run into the aisle and pull them apart.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" Taylor's father, Dan McKessie asked.

Taylor nodded, "I'm ready, Daddy." she whispered. Her father escorted her down the aisle. As they were walking, Taylor noticed all the people smiling at her. This was her big day, _her_ wedding day. _It's all about me…and Chad too,_ she thought as she smiled back at all the people. Chad lifted Taylor's veil as soon as she was released from her father. They both whispered silent "I Love You's."

--

Right after Troy had finished giving his best man speech, Annabelle and Michelle continued fighting. "You're the one that tripped, Annabelle!" Michelle squeaked.

Annabelle snorted, "Excuse me? Don't insult me! I'm older than you!"

"By two minutes!" shrieked Michelle.

"Banana-belle, Mibby (their nicknames), stop fighting." said Coach Jack Bolton, placing "Banana-belle" on his lap.

"But Michelle tripped me!"

"No, _you_ tripped by yourself!" cried Michelle, pointing a finger at her sister. Troy and Gabriella placed their heads in their hands. There wouldn't be a day that goes by without Annabelle and Michelle bickering.

--

"I'm glad Chad actually came back." said Ryan, sipping his wine.

Jen nodded, "Yeah, they are an adorable couple. I was so worried when we found out Chad wasn't here."

"Me too. I understand how Chad wanted to have a last thrill, though."

"I can't believe they're finally married. Now they can have kids and be a real family!" Jen giggled.

Ryan smiled weakly and looked at the couples on the dance floor. "Do you want to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Jen smiled, "I'd love too."

"Come on Taylor, throw the bouquet already!" Gabriella suggested. Taylor agreed and launched the bouquet of various flowers. Many hands reached up to catch it, but of course, only one would succeed. The flowers took aim at an unsuspecting guest, who caught the bouquet at the last second. In legend, this man was the next to be married.

"Hey, you caught the bouquet, Ryan!" a voice cheered.

**A/N: Aw…Ryan and Jen. Don't worry, we still have some business to take care of with Zeke and Sharpay. It will happen, I promise! Thanks to my older sister (who is XxChocolateChipxX on this site) for typing this for me! Please review, NO FLAMES!**

**Thank you to all your concerns regarding my arm. I really appreciate it!**

**Troy Is My Boy**


	17. Shopping and Surprises

"So guys, how was Hawaii?" asked Gabriella, opening the door for the new Mr. and Mrs. Danforth.

Taylor sighed dreamily, "Oh, it was beautiful. We spent time at the beach, went sightseeing, drank pina coladas, and spent the rest of our trip having—"

"Okay, three years olds in the room!" shrieked Gabriella, stopping Taylor from going any farther.

"Aunt Taylor, Uncle Chad, did you get anything for me?" asked Michelle, hopping up and down.

"Michelle, that's rude." scolded Troy. "So Chad, did you get me anything?!" he asked hopefully.

"I got presents for everyone!" Chad squealed, revealing a brown paper bag. "A hula girl doll for Annabelle, a stuffed humpback whale for Michelle, and a surfer action figure for Junior!" The triplets jumped in excitement when they received their gifts.

"And for Troy…a keychain!" Chad exclaimed, handing Troy a surfboard on a key ring.

"Gee, thanks." Troy said, sarcastically.

"And don't think I forgot you, Gabriella! I got you a…set of authentic Hawaiian bongos!"

Gabriella's smiled faded, "Wow, thank you Chad."

"You'll have to forgive Chad. I wanted to buy you something else but he insisted you would love a bongo kit." explained Taylor.

--

"Oh, this dress is so cute!" Sharpay squeaked, holding a tiny, frilly pink dress.

"It's adorable Sharpay, but what if it isn't a girl?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh, you're right. Then what about this?" she asked, holding up a blue pair of baby pajamas.

"It's cute, but what if it' not a boy?" asked Taylor.

"I'm tired of this! Every time I find something cute for the baby to wear, it's either for a boy or a girl! That's it, I'm going to find out the sex of the baby!" yelled Sharpay.

"Are you sure, Shar? I mean, wouldn't you rather it be a surprise?" suggested Gabriella.

"But how am I going to find clothes for the baby if I don't know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"You could always buy unisex clothing. Like yellow pajamas." advised Taylor.

Sharpay gasped, "Brilliant!" Within the hours spent at the baby store, Sharpay picked out seventeen outfits.

"Excuse me!" cried Taylor, making her way to the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" asked Sharpay.

--

"Ryan, open up!" yelled Jen, pounding on Ryan's door. Jen's cockapoo, Libby, was whimpering from the cold weather. "I know baby, Daddy will open the door soon. Ryan, open up!" she yelled once again. Ryan was Libby's "daddy" because he had bought her for Jen six months ago. Ryan dragged himself out of his lumpy mattress and reluctantly journeyed to the door.

"What?" he asked groggily, wiping his eyes and yawning.

"Ew, you have stubble! Kind of sexy," Jen commented. She noticed Ryan's 'why are you here?' face. She sighed, "Please don't tell me you forgot!"

Ryan scoffed, "I didn't forget! What didn't I forget?"

Jen rolled her eyes, "Ryan! How can you forget? Today's the day that I'm moving into your apartment!"

"Oh, yeah! That…I didn't forget!" he lied.

"Yeah you did." explained Jen. Ryan didn't understand how girls could always tell when their boyfriends were lying. "But that's okay, I forgive you." she squealed. "Now help me get my stuff from the car!"

--

"Taylor, open up! Are you okay in there?" Gabriella asked, knocking on the door of Taylor's stall. "Taylor!"

"I'm…fine!" Taylor managed to squeak in between barfs.

"Did you eat anything bad for lunch? I told you not to eat that baked potato!" hissed Gabriella.

Taylor groaned, "Fine! Next time, I'll listen to you! I'm serious Gabs, I'm not feeling well." Taylor explained.

"This might be serious," Sharpay mumbled to Gabriella. "Tay, do want us to take you to the doctor?"

Taylor exited the stall and tried to catch her breath. "I'm fine. I'll just take some medicine and we'll see how I'm feeling later."

"Are you sure?" asked Gabriella, concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now let's continue shopping!" Taylor squealed. The two other girls agreed and exited the bathroom.

"Do you guys think Annabelle or Michelle would wear this?" Gabriella asked, holding up two sundresses.

"I think that would adorable on them!" Sharpay exclaimed. "But they wouldn't let you put it on them."

Gabriella nodded, "That's true."

Taylor sighed, "It must be wonderful to be a mom. Gabby, you're already one, and Sharpay, you're about to be one…I'm the odd one out! I've got a lot of catching up to do!" she joked. The girls laughed along with her.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom." Sharpay smiled.

"Hey, do you remember in high school, when we were all talking about when we would have our kids? Sharpay, you said you wanted to have your first child when you were twenty-five, so you could establish your Broadway career first." Taylor was a champion when it came to remembering high school.

"I remember saying that!" Sharpay squealed.

"And Gabriella, you said you wouldn't have kids until you were thirty. You said you were way too innocent to have kids at a young age." Taylor started laughing before finishing. "You said you were responsible! And knew better than to jump into bed with Troy!"

"And look how responsible you were." snickered Sharpay.

"Ha ha," Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friends' gestures.

"Seeing what it's like to have a family, I really want to be a mom."

"Don't worry Tay, I'm sure your time will come sooner or later." said Gabriella.

--

Troy was dropping the triplets off at their preschool, which was part of the Peterborough Academy, one of the finest schools in New Mexico. "So guys, are you ready to meet your new teacher?" asked Troy, unbuckling the triplets out of their car seats. Their previous teacher, Mrs. Hayden, had left on behalf of a maternity leave.

"We want Mrs. Hayden!" The triplets chanted.

"Mrs. Hayden isn't here anymore," Troy explained.

"Why not?" asked Junior.

"Because Mrs. Hayden is having a baby." Troy informed them.

"Oh…" cooed Junior.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" questioned Annabelle.

"Come on guys, you know what to do with questions like that! Ask your mom." replied Troy. As soon as they entered the classroom, the triplets ran over to greet their new teacher.

"Hey lady, are you our new teacher?" Michelle asked.

"Yes I am, sweetheart." The teacher smiled. "I'm Mrs. Blake, what's your name?"

"I'm Michelle Isabella Alexandra Bolton!" she squeaked.

Mrs. Blake chuckled, "That's a very pretty name. May I call you Michelle?"

Michelle nodded, "Yep! You can also call me Mibby!"

"Alright, if you're Michelle, then this must be Annabelle and Mr. Troy Bolton Jr." said Mrs. Blake. Annabelle and Junior nodded.

"Yep, and that's our daddy, Troy Bolton!" said Junior.

"Oh, yes. I believe I've seen your dad on TV." informed Mrs. Blake. "And who is your mother?"

"Mommy? Her name is Gabriella Montez-Bolton. She has a nice butt!" cheered Annabelle.

"Oh my." Mrs. Blake murmured in shock. "Who told you that?"

"Daddy did!" Annabelle answered.

"Alright, that's enough! Well, I'll see you later, okay?" asked Troy, waving to the triplets.

"Bye Daddy!"

--

"I can't take this anymore!" cried Sharpay.

"What can't you take?" asked Gabriella, taking out her credit card to pay for all the things she bought for the triplets.

"Everything! I'm dying to buy dresses for the baby, but what if it's a boy?" Sharpay inquired.

"Well, why don't you find out at the doctor's office?" suggested Taylor.

"But Gabs said it should be a surprise in the delivery room. Did you know the sex of your babies, Gabriella?" asked Sharpay.

"Well yeah, I wanted to know. Then again, at that point, the retarded doctor didn't know it was triplets." explained Gabriella. "So when the first baby came out and the doctor said, 'It's a girl!' that was definitely a surprise. And then the doctors said there was another baby, and it was a girl. When the doctors said there was a third baby, Troy fainted."

"So Troy wasn't even awake for Junior's birth?" asked Taylor. Gabriella shook her head 'no.'

"Sharpay, are you okay?" asked Gabriella.

"I have a feeling I'm going to find out the sex of the baby." informed Sharpay.

"Why is that?" asked Taylor.

"Because my water broke!"


	18. I Can't Unlove You

"Breathe Sharpay, breathe!" Zeke instructed, tightly holding on to Sharpay's cold hand.

"Shut up and get out of my face!" Sharpay panted, breathing heavily. Troy and Gabriella looked uncomfortably at the scene. They swiftly turned on their heels and exited the room.

"How is she doing?" Taylor asked, worried.

Gabriella nodded, "The doctor says she's going to be fine. She sounds like she's in pain, though."

"I bet she is," mumbled Chad. "God, I feel so bad for Zeke, having to deal with Sharpay."

Troy cleared his throat, "What about me? Don't you think _I_ went through some sort of pain? Gabriella was holding on to my wrist so tightly, I got a bruise. It's still there," he explained, showing everyone the blue and purple blob on his wrist.

"Ouch," muttered Ryan.

--

"Daddy, is Aunt Sharpay hurt?" asked Annabelle, smashing her fork into her macaroni and cheese. Troy and the triplets were in the hospital food court.

"No, she'll be fine. She's just having a baby." informed Troy.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Junior asked out of curiosity.

Troy shook his head, "We don't know yet, guys. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Is Aunt Sharpay going to have three babies?" Michelle asked excitedly.

"No, she's going to have one baby." replied Troy.

"Then how come Mommy had three babies at one time?" Michelle and Junior asked at the same time.

"Well, you see, when your Mom and I were having—" Troy quickly caught himself and stopped. Annabelle stopped eating her macaroni and cheese and looked up.

"What were you and Mommy doing?" she asked.

"Nothing! We were just having…a party!" Troy lied.

"A birthday party?" asked Annabelle.

_Yeah, a BIRTHday party_, Troy thought.

--

"Gabs, I'm going to drop the triplets off at my mom's." explained Troy. Gabriella nodded and returned to her conversation with Taylor.

"So what do you think it will be, Tay? A Jeremiah Reese or a Sage Olivia Charlotte Marie?" she asked.

"Hmm, I think it's going to be a Jeremiah Reese." said Taylor.

Gabriella shook her head, "I think it's a Sage Olivia Charlotte Marie. What do you think, Jen?"

"I'd have to say…a Sage." Jen explained.

"I also think it will be a Sage Olivia…Char—Elizabeth Mary…whatever Gabriella said." informed Chad.

"I'm going to go check on Sharpay." said Ryan, getting out of his chair. He slowly walked over to 210B, Sharpay's hospital room. "How are you feeling, Shar?" he asked.

Sharpay took a deep breath, "Better, but still in pain. No contractions at the moment."

Ryan smiled, "I can't believe you're having a baby."

"Me neither, I just…I can't believe it's Jet's baby."

Ryan looked worried, "I know, sis. It must be hard. Even though it's Jet's baby, you know the baby will be loved by everyone. As you said, even though this baby was conceived by pure evil, it will be loved."

Sharpay chuckled, "Thanks, Ryan. What would I do without you?"

"Who knows?" Ryan joked. "Speaking of the baby, are you excited for the surprise? You know, if it will be a boy or a girl?"

"Oh, yes. I just can't wait for the moment when the doctor pulls the baby out and announces it."

"So," said Ryan, "Is this child going to be a star?"

Sharpay scoffed, "You bet! No child of mine is to be left undiscovered!"

Ryan sniggered, "What was I thinking?"

"Ryan, I know I boss you around sometimes—"

"Sometimes?" Ryan questioned.

Sharpay giggled, "Okay, I know I boss you around _all the time_, but the truth is…I love you so much."

"You're my big sister Sharpay, I will _always_ love you." said Ryan. He noticed that Sharpay's smile died out. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sharpay panted heavily, "Another contraction is coming."

Ryan nodded, "Just hang in there, okay? I know you can do it. Soon enough, you'll have your own little baby!"

Sharpay smiled faintly, "Okay, I'll hang in there. I love you, Ryan."

"I love you too." Ryan replied. He left the room and walked along the empty hallway until he reached the waiting room.

"Was she screaming like crazy? I bet she was!" Chad squeaked.

Taylor slapped him. "Chad! Don't make fun of her, she's having a baby? What do you expect?"

"Hey Chad, there's an article of you getting married in this newspaper." informed Troy.

"Ooh, let me see!" Chad grabbed the newspaper out of Troy's grip. He skimmed the paper, scanning for the article. "Here it is! _University of New Mexico Lobos' player, Chad Danforth, was engaged in Holy Matrimony last Sunday. Who would've thought that someone like him would tie the knot?_" Chad said, reading the paper. It took him a while to realize that what he read was not a compliment. "Hey!" he shrieked.

--

"Hey, what are you doing?" Taylor asked, peeking over Gabriella's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm making a baby scrapbook for Sharpay. It has photos of her before she was pregnant, when she was pregnant, ultrasounds, and then I'm going to add photos of the baby when it comes." Gabriella explained.

"That's sweet. Where did you get that idea?"

"Actually, Sharpay made a photo album for the triplets. So this is kind of like a thank you gift for her." said Gabriella, handing Taylor her scrapbook.

Taylor flipped the book open and saw a photo of Troy and Gabriella in the kitchen with the triplets as babies. Troy and Gabriella seemed to have flour all over their faces. Even the triplets' tiny faces had flour splattered all over them. Taylor laughed, "What is this?"

Gabriella turned around and looked at the photo. She smiled, "That was when we tried to make a cake for Troy's mom's birthday."

Taylor chuckled, "How did that turn out?"

"Not so well. My mom just stood there and laughed at us…then she snapped a picture." answered Gabriella. Taylor continued scanning through the scrapbook until she came across a photo of the triplets on their first birthday. Taylor remembered that day perfectly. When Gabriella's mom brought the triplets to their birthday cake, Chad accidentally tripped. His face landed into the cake and his hair met with a flaming candle. In an instant, Chad's hair caught on fire. Taylor snickered and turned the page. The next photo was of Gabriella, trying to get rid of Chad's hair flame by aiming a fire extinguisher at it. "You have a lot of great memories, Gabby. And I'm sure there are plenty more to come."

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah, I do. I can't wait for Sharpay to experience motherhood. I can't wait for _you_ to experience it either."

Taylor looked stunned. "Me?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, you would make a fantastic mother. I see how you babysit the triplets and I'm sure you would treat your own children the same way."

"Excuse me, I'll be in the restroom! Queasy stomach again!" Taylor excused herself and ran to the bathroom, leaving Gabriella confused.

--

"Push, Sharpay! Push!" The doctor ordered. Sharpay breathed angrily and groaned.

"You can do this, Sharpay." Zeke stroked Sharpay's hair and tightly gripped on to her hand. She groaned again and pushed.

"NGGGAAHHH!" she hissed, grasping on to Zeke's hand with her sweaty palms.

"…7, 8, 9, 10. Good job, you can stop now. Just breathe in and out." soothed the doctor. Sharpay brushed a hand over her forehead.

"You're doing great, Sharpay." Ryan said from across the room. Sharpay trained her eyes on her brother and smiled.

"Okay Sharpay, you're going to have to push again." explained the doctor. "Take a deep breath and…go!" Sharpay moaned and pushed. "The baby's head is crowning, it's almost here. Keep going Sharpay, you're doing great."

Sharpay shut her eyes and hot tears escaped from her brown eyes. _It will all be over. Soon, you're going to have a little baby in your arms,_ she thought to herself.

"Okay Miss Evans, you can stop pushing." Sharpay let out a high-pitched scream and panted.

"Alright, alright. Almost here…" the doctor mumbled. Sharpay's eyes watered and her cheeks flushed with a shade of red. "Almost, almost…perfect." the doctor whispered, pulling out the baby. "It's a…girl!"

"Sharpay, it's a Sage! It's a Sage!" Zeke chanted excitedly. Sharpay's eyes flounced with tears of joy as the little baby was placed in her unstable arms.

"Hi, little baby. Zeke, she looks exactly like a Sage Olivia Charlotte Marie Evans, don't you think?"

Zeke nodded proudly, "She looks exactly like a Sage Olivia Charlotte Marie Evans."

"Ryan, come see your Goddaughter," invited Sharpay.

Ryan looked touched, "You mean…me?"

Sharpay chuckled, "Yes, you. Now come on!" Ryan gladly embraced the baby girl in his arms, staring down into her deep brown eyes. She looked exactly like Sharpay. There wasn't a hint of Jet in sight.

"She looks just like you, Shar." Ryan smiled, cradling the infant. He started to cry, proud of what his sister had just done. "I am so proud of you." he said, handing Sage back to Sharpay.

"I know you're going to love her, even though she's Jet's child." explained Zeke, placing a gentle hand on Sharpay's shivering shoulder.

Sharpay looked down at little Sage, who was squirming in her arms. She smiled warmly, gazing at her new daughter. _Her_ daughter, her very own child. She couldn't help but love her, "I can't unlove you." she said with the biggest smile on her face.


	19. Unpredictable

"Jen, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Ryan.

"If you want to do it," said Jen, "I'll do it." She looked at him reassuringly.

"Okay, then let's do it." mumbled Ryan. After agreeing on each other's decision they stepped into Jen's fancy black car and took off.

--

"So how is Sage doing with breastfeeding?" asked Gabriella.

"She's doing pretty well. You were right, it is painful." Sharpay cringed.

Gabriella chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Sharpay got off the couch and placed Sage in the bassinet located next to the couch. The bassinet was Annabelle's old one.

"Gabby, I have to show you something!" Sharpay squealed, running over to the nearby diaper bag. She rummaged through it until she pulled out a tiny frilly dress. "My mom gave this to me for Sage to wear. I wore this outfit all the time when I was a baby."

"Shar, it's so cute! Some of Annabelle and Michelle's clothing were mine when I was a baby." explained Gabriella.

Sharpay smiled, "How sweet. Have you heard from Jen and Ryan?"

"No, I haven't heard anything since they left last week." Gabriella answered. "Where did they go?"

Sharpay shrugged, "I don't know. Ryan never told me. I'm starting to get worried about him." Sharpay stuffed the dress back into the diaper back and wiped her forehead. She didn't know how frazzling being a mother could be. Taylor then raced through the front door and placed her hands firmly on Gabriella's shoulders.

"Gabs, I started throwing up again!" Taylor cried. Gabriella could see fear and panic in the form of tears in Taylor's soft eyes.

"Taylor, calm down. When you have an illness that involves throwing up, it usually lasts a couple of days…maybe even a week." Gabriella informed Taylor.

"But it's been two weeks since I started barfing! What if I've developed a lifelong case of food poisoning?" she shrieked. "Hey, you guys have all experienced vomiting! Maybe it's my turn now! But every time you guys started, it ended in…pregnancy." Taylor gasped. Gabriella and Sharpay glanced at each other. "You don't think…?" muttered Taylor.

"You never know until you take the test," said Gabriella.

Taylor shivered, "Oh no!"

--

Sharpay had just put Sage to bed when the phone rang. She rushed over to the kitchen and answered it before the high-pitched rings could wake up Sage. "Hey, Sharpay? It's Ryan," the voice on the other line said.

"Ryan? Where are you?" Sharpay asked frantically.

"Shhhh, Shar, I'm fine." Ryan explained in a hushed tone.

"Ryan, how I can I calm down when I don't know where the hell you are?!" she hissed. How could he expect her to relax when he was missing for the past couple of days?

"Sharpay, listen, I'm fine, Jen's fine, everything's fine! I just wanted to tell you that everything is okay. Alright?" Ryan sounded like he was in a hurry.

"Ryan, where are you? Ryan!" demanded Sharpay.

"Look Sharpay, I'm fine. Tell the other's I'm okay, alright? I have to go."

"Ryan, tell me where you are! Ryan! Ryan!" Sharpay was now screaming into the phone.

"Bye, Sharpay." Ryan mumbled.

"Ryan, no! Just tell me where you are!" Sharpay paused when she heard the dial tone. "UGGH!" she cried in despair. A faint wail was coming from the nursery. Sharpay sighed, "I'm coming, Sage." Sharpay strode over to the nursery and cradled her darling baby. Sharpay always loved seeing Sage's big brown eyes gazing back at her. Sharpay chuckled; there _wasn't_ a hint of Jet to be seen in Sage's adorable face. She sat down in the nearby rocking chair and started rocking slowly while humming to her baby.

"I love you, Sage." Sharpay said in a baby voice. Sage looked at her mom with her beautiful dark eyes and displayed a smile on her angelic face.

--

"I can't wait to see Sage again!" cheered Zeke. All the "basketball guys" were at the airport after arriving back from an away game in Boston. "Sharpay said she's grown a lot since I last saw her."

Chad chuckled, "You saw her last week, dude."

"I know, but every moment counts with a tiny baby, right Troy?" Zeke questioned.

"Yep," replied Troy. "Chad, are you sure Taylor's going to pick us up?"

Chad scoffed, "Of course! What makes you think she wouldn't?" He gave Troy a stern look.

"Uh…because she was supposed to pick us up two hours ago." answered Troy.

"Yeah, where is she?" asked Zeke. Chad checked his watch, it was 10:30 at night. Taylor _was_ supposed to be here two hours ago.

"Come on guys, I'm sure she'll show up soon." Chad reassured them.

Meanwhile, Taylor was moping around in her apartment. "Taylor, snap out of it! Just pick up your spirits and take the freaking test!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I'm just so nervous. What if I _am_ pregnant?"

"How do you think I felt Taylor? It was even worse for me since I was only seventeen. If _I_ can handle _three_, I'm sure you can handle _one_." explained Gabriella.

"Gabs, I'm just not ready. I don't think I can take care of a baby right now." Taylor admitted.

"Come on, if Sharpay can handle a baby, you can too."

Taylor chuckled, "I guess you're right. So I'll just take the test…and whatever happens…happens. And besides, I know you'll be there for me the whole time."

Gabriella smiled and giggled, "You bet I will, Taylor."

"Thanks Gabriella. I'm going to head off to the drug store right now and purchase a test." Taylor started to get her things when all of a sudden she gasped. "Oh, no! I completely forgot! The guys are going to kill me! This is a disaster!" Gabriella looked at Taylor in confusion.

"What's wrong, Tay?" Why was Taylor so worried and startled?

"This is terrible, Gabby. I totally forgot to pick up the guys from the airport!" Taylor shrieked, jumping up and down in a frantic manner. "I was supposed to pick them up over two hours ago! I've kept them waiting too long! Poor guys, waiting at the airport. They're probably worried, cold, and alone."

--

"Hey, waitress! Another round, please!" Zeke hollered. This was going to be his ninth mug of beer.

"Hey Zeke, you were right! Drinking would make us feel better!" Troy cried goofily. Anybody could see that he was drunk. A small group of paparazzi crowded around him.

"It's Troy Bolton! The star basketball player from UNM!" The photographers said amongst themselves.

"Oh my God, it _is_ Troy Bolton!" Another one chanted. The paparazzi started to snap pictures of the drunken Troy. "Mr. Bolton, what was it like to win Thursday's game?"

Troy's head was spinning so hard that he couldn't make out the words he was hearing. "Oh yeah, it was…AWESOME!" he screeched at the top of his lungs. "Always…go…with…Bud Lite!" He held his beer bottle up as the photographers continued snapping away.

Gabriella had just given up on looking for the guys so she decided to have herself a mug of beer. As soon as she slipped into a seat at the bar, she spotted Troy. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "No," she muttered to herself. She stood up angrily and marched over to Troy. "What are you doing?" she hissed, pulling him away.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked, surprised.

"Taylor had some errands to run so I came instead. So can you please explain to me…WHY YOU ARE DRUNK??!!!!" she asked angrily.

"Uh…well…I…" he stammered as words failed him. Gabriella rolled her eyes. She grabbed Troy's arm and stormed off.

--

Troy rubbed his aching head as he went to answer the door. "Why are you here?" he asked groggily.

"Are you drunk?" Taylor asked.

Troy nodded his head, "…Big time. So why are you here?"

"I'm here to see Gabriella. Could you please call her for me?" Taylor asked politely.

"Oh, sure. GABRIELLA! TAYLOR'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Troy hollered. Gabriella exited the bedroom, Truffles lagging behind.

"Taylor…is this something _so_ important that you _had_ to wake me up at three in the morning?" Gabriella asked gruffly.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Gabs. But this is really important!" Taylor squealed. "Okay, are you ready for the news?" Gabriella gently nodded. "Okay…I'm…"

"Ryan's back! Ryan's back!" Sharpay shrieked, dragging her twin brother into Troy and Gabriella's apartment. Zeke and Chad followed closely.

"Ryan, where'd you go?" inquired Gabriella.

"I went…somewhere…" Ryan mumbled.

Everyone shrugged, "Well, where'd you go?" Sharpay asked impatiently.

"Las Vegas," replied Ryan.

"And what did you do there?" asked Chad.

Ryan seemed to be hiding his left hand behind his back. "I'd rather not talk about it,"

"At least you're back," Taylor said gloomily. She was really looking forward to telling everyone her good news. Not even Chad knew about it.

"So anyway, when are you going to marry Jen?" Zeke asked, nudging Ryan in the ribcage.

"Uh…I can't," Ryan stammered.

"Don't feed us that junk, Ryan! Whenever someone else was getting married, you were all 'Come on, dude. You love her. Just go for it!' Now it's your turn and you are doing the opposite of everything you have said!" sputtered Chad.

"No guys, you don't understand. I can't," Ryan whispered briskly.

Zeke rolled his eyes, "Why not?"

"Listen to me, I _can't_ marry her."

"Just tell us why you can't marry her!" Taylor yelled angrily.

"Because…I already did."

**A/N: In case you guys didn't get it, Jen and Ryan eloped in Viva Las Vegas! **

**I need your help! In the next chapter, I'm planning on having one of the couples make out and have their parents accidentally walk in and bust them. But who? I'll let you choose!**

**Vote for:**

**Troy and Gabriella**

**Chad and Taylor**

**Zeke and Sharpay**

**Ryan and Jen**


End file.
